Messages in the Sky
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Mikoto Kagarashi was born for great things, her mother always knew. This is the story about how she lived up to that image and went above and beyond expectations. To the skies she flies, free at last. Sequel to Memoirs of Venus
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone! To those of you who enjoyed Memoirs of Venus, I proudly present to you its sequel, focusing on Mikoto's life. It's full of life, love, happiness, death, despair, and agony. Many children as well, but more on that later. Hopefully this prologue will interest you?

**A note**: Mikoto's generation(Madara, Minato, Mizuho, Katsuya, etc(see Memoirs of Venus for more details or ask me or guess) are all about 18/19.

-Fugaku's generation(Kyoko, Obito, Kazuki, etc) are all about 16/17.

-Oboro's generation(Maki, Maho, etc) are all about 14/15.

They were born in the late 60's, everyone. Keep that in mind as you read this and go with the flow. If you think that they gave up too easily, it's because of their generation.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>A woman's wedding day is supposed to be one of her happiest. Mikoto Kagarashi's was one of her most conflicting.<p>

She was marrying, not for her happiness, but for her child's.

Her pregnancy, while not unwanted once she discovered it, was a surprise to both herself and her child's father. It surprised their respective families more so and left them with many questions.

Why in the world would Mikoto have Fugaku Uchiha's child, when both Minato Arashi and Madara Uchiha were her best friends and love interests?

It had been at a late labor-day party. Mikoto's brother Obito had spiked the punch, and being unaware of this fact, Mikoto drank it. She blacked out for the remainder of the evening and awoke in Fugaku's arms. After an awkward parting and an unspoken vow not to say what went on between them, the two went their separate ways. Then, the night of Halloween, they realized that they could no longer hide what had happened.

They had conceived a child. Mikoto contacted Fugaku and together they discussed what they would do. Being the honest man he is, Fugaku proposed marriage and Mikoto agreed.

After all, she had a child to think about.

So the last few months had been spent breaking the news and planning the wedding. Her sister Maki was pregnant again as well, which shocked the family and effectively drew their attention away from Mikoto's drama. Thankfully, both families were simmering down and adjusting to this new part of their lives.

Last week, the engaged couple found out that the cause of this wedding was a healthy little boy. Both were thrilled and loved the child. Mikoto secretly hoped that someday they would grow to love one another as well, and planned to inform her husband of this little thought tonight. After all, how much fun could a loveless marriage be? When her baby kicked from within, Mikoto's hands slid down to gently rub her abdomen, effectively brining her back to her confusing reality.

"You look lovely, Mikoto." Sana murmured warmly, squeezing her daughter's shoulders. Her mother had been putting the final touches on her hair, tears shimmering in Sana's blue eyes. Behind her, her bridesmaids (her sister and the Kazami twins) were helping babies Sam and Asami, and young Yoh get ready. A knock had the women and children looking up. Jo poked his head in the doorway, expression softening as he noticed his daughter.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Mikoto nodded, standing up.

"Yes." She said. With a wistful smile, Mikoto embraced her mother.

"I love you." She whispered into her ear. Sana hugged her tightly for a moment before pushing her back, and wiping at her eyes.

"I love you too. Yoh, Assa, I expect you to be on your best behavior." She added sternly to her youngest two children as she pulled away from the bride. Chuckling, Mikoto looked at her bridesmaids.

"Thank you, ladies, for being here." She said.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Mikki." Kimi assured her as Mizuho nodded, grinning. Maki wrapped an arm around her sister, giggling.

"I wouldn't either." She declared. Wiping at her eyes, Mikoto turned to her father, who had been waiting patiently.

"Let's get you married." He murmured, rubbing her back when she drew close enough. Mikoto nodded, rubbing her belly.

"Let's." She agreed, taking a deep breath. Gripping her bouquet nervously, Mikoto allowed her father to lead her from the dressing room, towards her future.

* * *

><p>"And for the first time, I am proud to introduce Mr. &amp; Mrs. Fugaku Uchiha!" Obito Uchiha-Kagarashi declared later at the reception. Mikoto and Fugaku stood from their chairs, smiling at the applause that greeted them. Fugaku took the mic from his best friend with nod.<p>

"Thank you everyone." He said, his hand sliding down to rest on Mikoto's lower back. "Mikki and I are so grateful that all of you could make it tonight. We couldn't ask for a lovelier wedding. Now, before my wife and I cut our cake, we are going to dance. You are all more than welcome to dig in to our buffet, or join us on the dance floor." He informed the crowd. A murmur of approval broke out at this, and Fugaku turned off the microphone and turned to his wife, giving her a soothing smile.

"After you, Mrs. Uchiha." He said, winking. Mikoto blinked in a surprise, pleased by this light flirting. When a guitar intro sounded, she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"The ceremony was beautiful." She said as they began to lightly sway across the room, both looking quite professional. As heir, Fugaku had gone to classical dance lessons and Mikoto had taken them because she wanted to learn. Fugaku nodded.

"Grandfather did a lovely job. We'll have to send him a nice thank you note." He said. Mikoto nodded, chuckling when Fugaku jumped. The baby had turned, and he had felt it.

"What was that?" He asked, concerned. Mikoto shook her head, gently rubbing his back to calm him.

"He's just getting comfortable. The dress is making us uncomfortable." Mikoto explained. Fugaku nodded, relaxing.

"Ah." He murmured. When the song changed, both went to new partners. After dancing with their parents, Fugaku left the dance floor to attend to the guests and Mikoto was intercepted by her new brother-in-law.

"Hello." Madara murmured pleasantly. Mikoto nodded, smiling up at him.

"Hello. How is the food?" She asked as he pulled her closer, used to dancing with her better than his brother was.

"It's better than most." He admitted, flashing the smile that he knew she loved most. Mikoto rewarded him with a grin of her own and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Your nephew is refusing to settle down." She grumbled a minute or so later. Madara's expression darkened at the mention of the child, though Mikoto couldn't see it.

"Oh?" He forced himself to ask in a light tone. Mikoto nodded, bringing a hand down to rub at the baby.

"Yes. He keeps shifting." She admitted.

"Maybe a bite to eat and a rest will help?" A new voice asked. Mikoto grinned as Minato joined them, his typical grin in place. Mikoto nodded, pulling away from Madara to go to Minato, who hugged her tightly. When the baby kicked between them, they chuckled.

"Will you join me? It looks like Fugaku got caught by the family." Mikoto added, nodding over towards her annoyed husband. Minato nodded. His hand joined her's on her stomach as they made their way over to the food.

"I got a girlfriend." Minato blurted out as they gathered their food.

"Oh?" Mikoto asked, surprised. He nodded, blushing. Mikoto smiled, patting his arm. "Good for you. Is she here tonight? I'd love to meet her." Mikoto said. Minato shook his head.

"Too soon." He explained. Mikoto nodded.

"Ah."

* * *

><p>"Today was lovely." Mikoto said a few hours later as she sank down onto her new bed in her new house. It was an old vacation home to Elizabeth and Kosuke Uchiha, used when they flew east to London. They gave it to herself and Fugaku as a wedding gift. Their families and friends had moved them in while they were getting ready for the wedding.<p>

Fugaku nodded, loosening his tie.

"I got you a gift." He murmured after an awkward moment of silence. Mikoto perked up, curious.

"Oh?" She asked, wondering over her new husband's odd behavior. Fugaku nodded, licking his lips nervously.

"Yeah. Here." He said, pulling a small box from his pocket. Mikoto took it from him, pulling the ribbon off of the box. She bit back a gasp as she looked inside. With shaking hands, she pulled out a pair of baby booties. They were white with red tips at the feet. Beneath them lay a necklace, the Uchiha family symbol attached to a sterling silver chain. "A welcome to the family type thing. I want you to feel welcomed and wanted, Mikoto. I may not be your first or second choice in a husband, but I will strive to be everything you need. I just…" He trailed off, kneeling before her. Mikoto smiled, gently touching his shoulder.

"You just what?" She asked. Fugaku let out a sigh.

"I just ask that you be patient with me. I'm not very good at emotions and I need you to always tell me what you need." He explained. Mikoto nodded, her smile encouraging.

"Okay. I can do that. You do the same, okay? I may be good most of the time, but no one is perfect." She said. Fugaku nodded, gripping her hand. After a moment, Mikoto frowned.

"What is it?" Fugaku asked. Sighing, Mikoto stood up.

"Your son is craving hot chocolate and I want out of this dress. What do you say we change into pajamas and go to the kitchen?" She asked, rubbing her sore back. Fugaku rose to his feet, nodding.

"Okay." He agreed. Smiling, Mikoto watched her new husband retrieve the clothing.

Maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? What is all of the underworld was I thinking? Let me know please~

- Kida-Asumi


	2. Chapter 2

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Another chapter? Oh ho, look at that. These chapters will probably come in fairly steady because I _love_ typing things about my Mother and her hardships(o.o...did I just channel Sephiroth? O.o). Hope you enjoy the baby!Itachi.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As Mikoto Uchiha sang her new son to sleep that night, she watched the moon in a near-trance state, simply taking a moment to relax and let go.<p>

Itachi Uchiha had been born two days ago. Birth had been more painful that Mikoto had expected, and had had tears running down her face for hours. Those tears became those of joy, however, when she first looked at her child. His hair and eyes were, naturally, black. He got his father's complexion and her nose.

Mikoto found him to be the most handsome thing she had ever laid eyes on. When he first looked up at her, tired and confused, she had gently cupped his cheek and he had closed his eyes, resting his head on her chest.

Lin was currently staying with them to help them adjust. Itachi was turning out to be a quiet baby, though, so she was hoping that her mother-in-law would leave early. She loved Lin like a mother, she really did, but the woman was just…too enthusiastic about everything and was too much of a morning problem.

"Is he sleeping?" A soft voice whispered from the doorway. Mikoto turned, smiling. Her young husband was standing in the doorway, watching with content eyes.

Fugaku was a great father so far. He helped his wife get as much sleep as she could. When she was too tired to keep her eyes open for feedings, Fugaku pulled her into his lap, and with one arm supported the son as he fed, and had the other ready to assist as need. He was also very proud of their healthy son, dreaming big about his future.

She nodded, looking down at the infant.

"Yes." She said, walking over to the crib. Gently, she lay him down, cupping his cheek. Itachi squirmed slightly in his sleep at the action before settling. Fugaku wrapped an arm around Mikoto's waist, pulling her back to him.

"He's perfect." Fugaku murmured. Mikoto nodded, leaning back against him. She couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Months passed and Itachi grew…as did Mikoto's relationship with her husband. Ever since the night of her wedding, Mikoto felt like they were actually courting. Once Itachi began to sleep through the night, he began to take her out at night, going dancing or viewing a movie or a symphony.<p>

Itachi's "first's" is what truly made them fall in love, Mikoto strongly believed. His first fever had them rushing him to the hospital and clinging to one another, worried for their baby.

When he first began to crawl, Fugaku took her out to celebrate. His first steps brought about their first night of passion.

So, naturally, Mikoto expected a lot from her son's first birthday.

Everyone they knew had been there with their own children.

Kyoko and Katsuya had brought their 16 month old daughter Mimi. The little brunette had her mother's big, brown eyes, and was a very hyper, sweet child. The two couples were also extremely close, and often spent their weekends together.

Joining them had been Mikoto's best friend Mizuho, who was raising her now deceased sister Kimi's son Satoshi. Kimi had left home on a secret job shortly after Mikoto's wedding, only to return with a child and cancer. She had died in January. The boy was very quiet and observant and was only 7 months old.

Shikaku and Yoshino Nara brought their 18 month old triplets. All three had dark brown eyes, and while Haku, the oldest, had dark hair as well, Sora and Izzy had red hair. Haku was very quiet, Izzy was very shy, and Sora was the opposite of both.

Inochi and Saiyuri Yamanaka brought their son Yamato(nicknamed Matt), and Kuromaru and Tsume Inuzuka brought their son Tai. The two couples were close, along with the Nara's, and the boys were close friends. Minato and his young wife Kushina had brought their adopted daughter(Kushina's niece) Anko.

Their families had been there too. Maki had her hands full with 2 year old Sam and almost 1 year old Jo. At one point, all of the men had snuck off to the garage, leaving their wives to watch the babies. Sana, Lin, and Lizzy were a great help, especially with Mikoto's youngest two siblings(4 year old Yoh and almost 3 year old Asami) exciting the young children.

Once the house was cleared and Itachi had been bathed and put to bed, Mikoto found herself watching the fire in their living room, curled up next to her husband.

"Mikki?" Fugaku whispered quietly, nuzzling her temple. Mikoto smiled, looking up at him.

"Yes?" She asked. Fugaku's expression softened, and he gently ran his knuckles down her face.

"I've fallen in love with you." He admitted. Mikoto's eyes widened and she beamed.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. Suppressing a girlish squeal, Mikoto launched herself into his arms. Pressing an excited kiss to his lips, she giggled.

"I love you too." She said. Fugaku's eyes reflected his approval of these words. Grinning slyly, he stood up from the couch, tugging her up after him. When let him lead, her curious as to where he was taking her. As soon as they were in their room, he shut and locked the door. When he gently shoved her on the bed, she gasped in surprised, smiling coyly up at him as he loomed over her. When he pounced, Mikoto embraced him, happier than she had ever been before.

* * *

><p>Mikoto's life couldn't get better, she honestly believed as she woke up the morning of New Year's day. Her son was almost two, and she and her husband were blissfully in love.<p>

"That's a lovely grin." She looked towards the door of her bedroom, pouting as she noticed Fugaku putting on his jacket.

"Why can't you stay in bed?" She whined, rising from the bed and pulling on her robe. Fugaku chuckled, shaking his head.

"As much as I would love to add to the tangles in your hair, Itachi is awake and I have to step into the office to take a business call. It'll be brief and I'll be back for lunch at the latest." He explained, leaning forward to kiss her still pouting lips.

"Fine. You're off the rest of the day, right?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him, yawning. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yes. I really must go. Love you." He murmured as he pressed their lips together. Mikoto returned the kiss and sentiment, then wandered down stairs with her husband to start breakfast for herself and Itachi.

"Hungry?" She asked her son as she entered the kitchen. The boy was coloring in his coloring books. He nodded.

"Yes." He said. Nodding, Mikoto set to making breakfast. Just because her morning hadn't been as pleasant as her evening was not enough to bring Mikoto down. It was a new year, and she had plans to ask Fugaku about expanding their little family. After all, neither of them had been only children, so why should their son?

For the next few hours, as she dressed herself and tidied up the house, Mikoto thought of the ways the conversation could play out. Just as she was making a light soup for lunch did Mikoto figure out the perfect way to bring up the conversation and to pitch her argument.

"Mama!" Itachi called as he toddled into the kitchen, returning her to reality..

"Yes?" Mikoto replied, smiling at her little one. Itachi grinned, running over to hug her legs.

"Found you!" He giggled. Mikoto chuckled, turning from the boiling pot to pick up her son.

"I guess you did, didn't you?" She teased, rubbing their noses together, making him laugh. At the sound of their door bell ringing, Mikoto grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Wonder who would want to come and see us?" Mikoto asked her son. Itachi simply grinned, clinging to her as she turned the stove down and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she frowned at the not-so-stranger.

"May I help you?" She asked. The woman grinned, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Hello, Mikoto." She said. Mikoto's eyes narrowed as she finally realized who this woman was.

All of Lin Uchiha's sons were extremely popular growing up. Fugaku's main female acquaintance before he and Mikoto had Itachi had been a woman known for being the school slut.

This was that woman.

"Kiki Aneko." She said cautiously.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked, curiously watching the stranger who had his mother tensing. She grinned, reaching out to pat Itachi's head.

"A close friend of your Daddy's. Why don't you play while I talk to your Mommy." Kiki suggested. Mikoto agreed, sitting Itachi of the floor. Kiki entered the house, too smug for Mikoto to let her guard down. When the woman looked up with a wide grin, Mikoto suppressed a gulp.

"I'm having your husband's child."

And with that simple declaration, Mikoto's happiness came apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A love child. Poor Mikoto. Bad Fugaku. What will happen next? I promise, no divorce, but there will be harsh words and tears ahead.

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Chapter 3

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Wow, major fail on my part. Here is the Kiki being pregnant chapter.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto had always dreamed of having a picture perfect marriage. She'd be the housewife, lovingly cooking and cleaning, assisting her husband with the paperwork when times were crazy busy, tending the children. She would be in love with him, and he with her. They would age together, watching grandchildren play in the yard while their children took care of dinner.<p>

Happy marriages, she was quickly realizing, were not something easily obtained.

And later in her life, she would realize that they were hard fought and won for.

So, after informing Kiki that they would be in touch, Mikoto called her best friends to her side immediately.

"Mikki?" Mizuho asked as she led Kyoko into the room, the blond heavily pregnant with her second daughter. She heard the happy laughter of their children spotting each other and beginning to interact from the living room.

"Kiki's pregnant." Mikoto whispered, tears streaming down her face. Mizuho and Kyoko shared an alarmed glance, frowning.

"Fugaku's old girlfriend?" The blond asked as Mizuho pulled Mikoto into her arms. The black haired woman nodded.

"Just when our marriage was going great, too!" She cried.

* * *

><p>"How could you let this happen?" Mikoto whispered, voice hoarse. Itachi was sleeping upstairs. Fugaku had come home to his wife hysterical in the arms of her best friend and their son at Kyoko's house.<p>

"…it was a mistake." Fugaku finally said, unable to meet her gaze.

"I thought you were happy with me." Mikoto whispered again. Fugaku visibly flinched, looking away from his wife.

"I am, Mikoto. I am. It was a heat of the moment, alcohol induced thing. I am so sorry that this hurt you." He said sincerely.

"Then you should have never gone drinking with her!" Mikoto screamed. Fugaku frowned.

"I know you're upset. I'll sleep in the guest room." He murmured. The fact that his wife did not protest this spoke wonders.

* * *

><p>The affair shocked the nation. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, nominated for couple of the year? Kiki Aneko, a local prostitute? An innocent babe? Oh the media had a field day. Mikoto didn't leave the house much for the next six months. She and Itachi stayed indoors, Mikoto reading him stories and teaching him good manners, his alphabet, numbers, and their family history.<p>

Fugaku managed to get back into their bed three months after the announcement, and split his time between the house and work, while work also involved Kiki. The black haired woman was such a hassle, and often insisted on coming home with Fugaku, much to Mikoto's annoyance. Fugaku refused to deny the woman carrying his child, and allowed this to happen.

Needless to say, their marriage was strained. Both of their parents were worried, and Madara and Minato were refusing to speak with Fugaku. Many of their friends had even tried to sway Mikoto for a divorce.

"I can't do that, guys. After all, one of us has to live up to our wedding vows." She had said loudly to her best friends, smiling slightly when Fugaku flinched from the other side of the room.

Kiki was benefiting great from the strain in their marriage. In fact, she was rarely reported to being seen miserable. She often offered Fugaku her couch when Mikoto forced him out of the house, which he was wise enough to turn down.

The truly sad thing was the affect that this was having on young Itachi. The boy could comprehend more than either of his parents realized, and understood exactly what was going on. When he worried that he would be forced to live with either one parent or the other, his cousin Sam told him that watching and waiting would bring things his way.

And so Itachi did, unaware that this habit is what would make him known around his generation.

* * *

><p>One night, on the eve of his finding out the child's gender, Fugaku decided that he had given his wife enough space and decided to just be frank with her and force he to see that he still wanted this marriage.<p>

So, after she had laid Itachi down for bed that night, Fugaku sat her down in the kitchen.

"Mikki, we need to talk." He said. His wife snorted."We have talked." She said. He shook his head.

"No, we've fought. Not much talking has actually been done. So, today at the office, I wrote down a list of things that we should talk about." He said, handing her a list of seven questions. Mikoto looked them over, contemplating if it was even worth her time. However, after the lecture she got from her mother the other day, she decided to give it a shot.

"Do I have to start?" She asked. Fugaku shook his head.

"No, I can. In fact, I'd prefer it. You ask me the questions." He explained. Sighing, Mikoto began this interrogation.

"How do you feel about the affair happening?" She asked the question. Fugaku nodded, waiting a minute to gather his thoughts.

"That night…was a misplaced night. I won't call it a regret because of my child, but I will admit that it should not have happened when it did. It was just one night, despite her claims." He added. Mikoto nodded, looking down. His answer was logical. She knew that, but it still hurt a whole hell of a lot.

"So now do I answer or do we go on?" She asked. Fugaku shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me." Fugaku murmured with a tentative smile. Mikoto nodded.

"We'll move on then. How do you feel about the baby's existence?" She asked. Fugaku's grin was answer enough."I already love it. I've been there for all of the big milestones so far, and I can't wait for it to be born. We're finding out the gender tomorrow, by the way. You knew that we had an appointment, right?" He asked. Mikoto nodded.

"I did. Next?" She asked. When he nodded, she looked down at the list, suddenly interested in the next question.

"How do you feel about Kiki?" She asked. Fugaku let out a sigh.

"Despite what everyone says, she does care about myself and the baby. She's a good person, and I think she'll be a good mother. She's not really a friend of mine, but I do support her in the majority of her battles with society." He said. Mikoto nodded, unable to meet his eyes.

"What would you like to do about the baby?" She asked softly. Fugaku frowned.

"That's a tough one. When it is very young, I want joint custody of it. I want it time divided between here and Kiki's place evenly. Depending on what school we send Itachi too, I'd like to send it there as well. So if that means that she'll have to live here, Kiki will have to deal with it. My children will all have the same education." He said firmly. Mikoto had to hide a smile at that. At least Fugaku was a good father.

"What will happen once the baby arrives?" She asked, curious about this question as well. Fugaku shrugged.

"Well, I wish for Kiki to stay here with us for that first week or so. Then, after she has adjusted to the baby, she can go back home. Then I'd like to begin to honor the custody agreement as soon as possible. The first time we have her, we will do a public announcement of her birth." He explained. Mikoto nodded, relieved that the question on her mind was also the one of the paper.

"What about Itachi?" She asked. Fugaku chuckled.

"When Kiki gets closer to her due date, we'll begin to talk with Itachi about what will happen. I think that he'll manage to adjust okay, though. After all, there won't be any fighting over Mommy and Daddy time. He'll have me to himself on days that it's not with us, and he'll always have you. I actually think that once we all adjust, he'll be happy with the baby. He's surround by peers who have siblings." He explained. Mikoto nodded.

That was true. Sam and Jo, his cousins, had one another. His Aunt Assa, who was just a year older than him, had an older brother. Anko, Minato's adopted daughter, had new twin brothers. Mimi Harada just had a new sister. The Nara triplets had each other and a new set of twin siblings. Matt Yamanaka had a new sister and Hiashi Hyuga was now the father of twins. So yes, Itachi would be surrounded by siblings. Mikoto had to agree that he would adjust.

Upon looking at the next question, she blushed.

"How do you feel about me?" She whispered. Fugaku's expression softened.

"I love you so much, Mikki. We may not have entered our marriage with love, but I'd hate to leave it with love. We'll get through this, Mikki. I'll make sure of it. I'll never let this type of thing happen again. You're the only one for me. This baby will be difficult for you, I'm sure, but I'm sure you'll grow to love it too." He said softly. Blinking back tears, Mikoto handed him the list.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded.

"Ready?" He asked. At her nod, he began. "How do you feel about the affair's happening?" He asked. Taking a deep breath, Mikoto answered.

"It makes me angry and hurt, obviously. I also feel a good deal of betrayal. But, honestly, I also feel like I failed you." She whispered. Before Fugaku could protest, she continued. "I couldn't keep you fulfilled and meet your needs, so you had to turn to someone else. How bad of a wife am I?" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Fugaku stood, walking over to gently rub at her back and hand her a handkerchief.

"I'm so sorry, Mikki." He whispered, knowing that they had a lot to get through still. He felt like such a dick for putting her through this.

Someday, he would make it up to her.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we are waiting for your love child to be born." Mikoto huffed, three year old Itachi on her hip. Fugaku sighed.<p>

"Mikki, she's my daughter." Fugaku reprimand. Mikoto glared. Itachi sighed, leaning against his mother. A minute later, his Uchiha grandparents joined them. A doctor came out, and spoke to his father.

"She will see you now." He said, warily shooting them a glance His mother sighed, standing up to follow Fugaku.

He was brought into a hospital room where his Aunt Kiki sat in bed, beaming and holding a small child.

"Hello! Itachi, meet your new little sister!" Kiki smiled. Itachi stared at the girl. When she stared back, he smirked.

"What is her name?" Mikoto asked, sighing again as she sat down beside her. Fugaku picked up the new baby, then turned to pick up Itachi as well. Kiki smirked.

"Kane." She said, a deep satisfaction in her voice. Mikoto glared at her as Itachi gently touched Kane's cheek.

"Kane…" He murmured softly as his new sister yawned. Grinning, Itachi patted her face.

She was his baby sister.


	4. Chapter 4

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Wow, super late update, I know. My second semester got crazy. Enough excuses though, I'm back now and have a few chapters to update over the next few days. This story will be finished by June.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto Uchiha slammed down the phone furiously before turning to her husband.<p>

"Fugaku!" She seethed. Itachi, nearly three, froze beside the kitchen door. Fugaku gulped, seeing the angry aura around his wife.

"Mikoto?" He asked softly. She glared.

"That was the police. Kiki is in jail and Kane is in CPS. You need to go down there and get her…again." She hissed as she turned to wash the dishes. Fugaku sighed as he stood up.

"Honey…" He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She just makes me so mad! I mean, I think I'm a good mother to our son. It kills me to know that she does drugs in front of that precious baby girl!" Mikoto exclaimed softly as he gently massaged her shoulders. He nodded.

"You are a good mother, honey. A very loving mother." He assured her. She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Then why won't you let me be her mother?" She asked. He sighed.

This was the third time this month that she had gone to jail. The tenth time in the last six months. Kiki had started out a loving parent. She adored her daughter and really seemed to have changed. But as soon as she was finally in perfect health, back to her bad habits she went. Poor Kane was the one who suffered. It was getting a bit dangerous, and Mikoto had been pushing for them to get custody of her, and Mikoto to adopt her. Fugaku had resisted for a while, so that he could consider all possible pros and cons. He hid a grin as he made up his mind.

"Well…okay. Let's go get her and bring her home. Madara and I will get her things on the way home from the office. If you contact Minato, I'm sure he'll get us custody and you adoption faster than we could." The dark haired male said to his equally dark haired wife. She grinned hugging him.

"Yay! Thanks darling!" She squealed. Itachi rolled his eyes as his parents kissed softly, though he smiled at the thought of Kane living with them. For good. "Can we go now?" The 22 year old asked. Her 20 year old husband nodded.

"Yeah, get Itachi ready. I'll call up Madara and tell him since he's coming over later for supper he can just bring me home. Can I get your keys?" He asked. She nodded, already heading over to their son.

"Sure. Itachi, your baby sister is going to live with us!" She exclaimed as she picked him up. He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Stay out here Mikoto. I don't want him to see." Fugaku murmured softly as Itachi watched Blue's Clues in the back seat of their van. She pouted but nodded. The grin in her black eyes told an entirely different story.<p>

"Okay. Love you." She said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Love you, too. I'll be back with our baby girl." He said, climbing out of the van. She nodded before she called Minato, her best friend.

"Mikki?" A soft voice asked. Mikoto held back her squeals.

"Minato! Oh, hope you're not busy." She quickly added. A soft chuckle hit her ears.

"I'm not busy. I'm actually about to head out for lunch with the boys. I'm watching them today because Kuni wanted to spend the day alone with Anko." He explained. The boys were his one year old twin sons, Yuki and Kyo. Anko was his niece that he and his wife were raising, seeing as his sister-in-law died. Mikoto smiled.

"Well I need to drop off Fugaku at work after we leave the police station. Wanna meet up somewhere and we could have lunch? My treat." She offered. Minato chuckled again as he leaned back in his chair.

"Meek, you know I wouldn't let you buy. You'll explain over lunch why you are at the police station, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Half an hour?" She asked, grinning when Fugaku walked out, a sleeping Kane in his arms.

"Sounds good. Let's go to that bakery with the playground for the kids." He said. She nodded.

"Okay, see you soon." She said, hanging up. She quickly climbed out the passenger seat to take the child from her husband.

"Was she asleep when you got in there?" Mikoto asked, strapping in the baby beside Itachi. The girl opened her eyes briefly. Fugaku sighed as he climbed into the front seat.

"Yes. The officer in charge of her said she had been up earlier this morning. I refused to see Kiki." He added when she fastened her own seat belt. The Uchiha wife nodded.

"So they didn't give you any trouble getting her?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. The social worker approved of our choice to adopt her." He said, taking her hand. "Lunch?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No thanks. Minato and I are going out after I drop you off. I called him." She explained when he looked over, confused.

"I see." He said softly, smiling when she gripped his hand. He had worried about her getting with her blond best friend back in high school, and at times he still did. She sighed in contentment when she looked back at the children.

"Do you think she'll adjust?" Mikoto asked softly. Fugaku nodded.

"Yeah. After all, she couldn't get a better mother." He said. She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Mikki!" Minato waved at her from a small table by the sandbox. His twin boys were playing in it. She smiled, letting go of Itachi's hand as he ran for the jungle gym. She gently put down the little girl, who toddled over to the boys. She kissed his cheek before sitting down.<p>

"Hello Minato." She returned the greeting, ordering a glass of water and a Caesar salad.

"Kiki in jail again?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I got the call this morning. Actually, that is why I'm here." She said, quickly getting to the subject. He raised a blond brow at this.

"Oh?" He asked, sipping on his water. She sighed.

"Minato…I need a couple favors." He hid a smile.

"Anything for you." He replied, sincerity in his voice. Back in high school, he had been in love with her. If honest with himself, he still did. Then he had met Kunishina, and she got involved with Fugaku, and suddenly Itachi was born.

"Oh 'Nato, what did I do to deserve you?" She sighed happily as she took his hands. He chuckled.

"What does your heart desire, princess?" He teased lightly; much like his uncle did to her mother.

"Well, seeing as you're the president and all…" She trailed off. He sighed.

"No, I will not tell you if Atlantis really does exist." He said. She glared.

"I'm serious, Minato. These things need to happen quickly, and you're the only one who can do it." The black haired woman said, squeezing his hands. The blond sighed.

"Okay, okay. What is it, Mikki?" He asked, setting down his paper and giving her his full attention. He frowned at the worry and hope in her expression.

"What's happened?" He asked, frowning. She sighed.

"Fugaku and I have been fighting." She began. He gripped her hands tighter in support. "About Kane. I want us to get custody of her, and I to adopt her, but he insisted she should be with her mother." She sighed again. He reached over, cupping her cheek. His frown deepened. "Today, though, he finally gave in." She said, a small smile coming to her face. His hand dropped from her cheek.

"And I play in because you want the process done quickly." He finished for her. She smiled sheepishly, nodding.

"Please?" She asked. He sighed.

"Alright, alright. Consider it done." He said, smiling softly at the grin that came over her face.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. He chuckled softly.

"Easy to please, aren't you?" He asked. She smiled, winking at him.

"More than I let on."

* * *

><p>Kane had become Mikoto's daughter a few weeks later. She slipped into their routine easily enough and had bonded with Mikoto quickly. Another change would soon be here as well.<p>

"Baby I love you," Mikoto sang to a giggling Kane as they cleaned the kitchen.

"Do you love me too?" Kane sang back, handing Mikoto a wash cloth for the.

"Baby I love you!" The sang the last line together. Giggling, they hugged. When the phone rang, Kane jumped up and ran to get it.

"Here Momma!" Kane chirped. Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you my sweet girl." She said. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Am I speaking with Mikoto Uchiha?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Mikoto said, turning back to her dishes.

"Mrs. Uchiha, your blood results from last month's check up are in. While the majority of it all can be discussed at your check-up in March, there is one thing that you much be informed of now."

Mikoto sucked in a gasp. That didn't sound good. Before she could ask, the doctor went on.

"Congratulations are in order, Mrs. Uchiha. You're pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Why the quiet dinner for two?" Fugaku asked Mikoto as she sat across from him. Mikoto smiled gently, sipping on her sparkling apple juice. She had contacted her best friend Mizuho after receiving the news of her pregnancy and asked her to take the children tonight. Mizuho agreed immediately, happy to help. After dropping them off, Mikoto began preparing for a special night.<p>

"Because I have some good news for you." She said. Her husband raised a brow. When he took a sip on the juice, he was surprised.

"No champagne?" He asked. Nodding, Mikoto chuckled softly.

"Can't risk the baby, now can we?" She asked. She burst into elated laughter when her husband's jaw dropped.

"Oh Mikki, really?" He asked. Mikoto nodded. "When did you find out?" He asked.

"Earlier this week. I wanted the moment that I told you to be perfect." She explained. Fugaku shook his head, thrilled at the thought of another child.

This was the life. They had a house, a home, and two beautiful children. Another would soon make that three.

The company was prospering, as was the country. Everyone they new and loved was happy and as far as Fugaku could see, all was right in the world for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hopefully this kinda made up for the lack of update. At the end of this story is an epic sequel, so hopefully you guys will find it worth the wait ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	5. Chapter 5

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hi! Long time no update, I know. New stuff is here though :D. Chapter 3 was a new chapter that I forgot to put in. Many, many uploads tonight. Then tomorrow this baby is finished. Ready everyone? Read on!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As Mikoto woke up to the smell of warm pancakes, she couldn't help but grin.<p>

Minato and Kushina were visiting with their twin boys and Fugaku had taken the day off. Whenever they were over, Mikoto got to sleep in and the children got to play with Anko, Minato and Kushina's adopted daughter, and their twin sons, Kyo and Yuki.

And Minato made pancakes. Jumping up out of bed, she quickly threw on her bathrobe and raced downstairs…as fast as a four month pregnant woman could.

"'Nato!" She giggled, hugging him tightly. Minato chuckled, turning to hug her back briefly.

"Mikki. You look wonderful." He said warmly, kissing her cheek. She kissed his, nodding.

"Thanks. That smells wonderful." She commented, looking in the skillet behind them. Minato chuckled once more, gently pushing her towards the table.

"You and your boys will get to eat them soon enough. Patience is a virtue, Mikki." He teased. Pouting, Mikoto walked over to the table where Kushina and Fugaku were gossiping.

"Fine. Mean 'Nato!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Minato simply shook his head tolerantly, mirth in his blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Bingo!" Kushina cackled.<p>

"Darn it!" Minato sighed. "I was so close."

"Me too." Fugaku murmured, frowning at his card. Mikoto shook her head.

"I'm going to check on the kids." She said, standing up. When her babies began to gently kick, she smiled fondly at her swollen abdomen and rubbed at it.

Last week, she and Fugaku discovered that they were carrying twins. The genders were unknown currently, but she couldn't wait to find out. Itachi and Fugaku were just as excited as she was.

These babies would change everything.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She called into the house.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. You can't be serious." Mikoto gasped, clutching onto Minato, who wrapped an arm around her.<p>

"Mikki…" Fugaku called softly. She glared.

"Kushina, go and get the kids. Mikki will be staying with us for a few days." Minato said, shooting a glare at the pale Uchiha male. A smirking Kiki stood beside him, hand on her abdomen. The red head beside the two nodded, squeezing Mikoto's arm.

"Okay." She said, swiftly going up stairs to three year old Itachi's room and then one year old Kane's room.

"How could you do this again?" She choked out, tears streaming down her face. Minato pulled her closer as she began to sob into his shoulder.

"Mikki, I swear I never-"

"For your own sake, Uchiha, I would be quiet. Come on Mikki. Do you have your keys? We'll take your car back." The blond said as he led her outside. His wife followed shortly after, holding Kane. Itachi's hand was in hers. Anko and their twins were already by the door

* * *

><p>"Minato." Mikoto sobbed weakly later that night.<p>

"Shh…" He said softly, his wife leaning over him to brush back Mikoto's hair.

"Sorry to do this to you guys."

Kushina bit her lip at the sad sound.

"Oh Miko, it's not a problem." She said, climbing over him to embrace her friend. Minato did the same. In the morning, five year old Itachi entered the bedroom on accident to find his mother curled up against Minato, Kushina spooning her back. His eyes narrowed at the tear stains on her cheeks.

How could his Daddy do this to her? With a sigh, he went to the nursery to curl up beside Kane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So Fugaku shall henceforth be thought of as a man whore! Huzzah! Keep reading ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Chapter 6

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey everyone! The chapter is one of many going up tonight. In fact, this story is going to be finished by tomorrow. Enjoy

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Her marriage was over. Mikoto was certain. As she sang softly in the shower, massaging her lower back, she thought about the unborn babies she was carrying.<p>

I'm sorry I can't give you a complete family, babies. I love you though. She thought sincerely, stroking at her stomach. One of them kicked as the other shifted.

She liked to think that was an acceptance of her apology. Shaking her head, Mikoto turned off the water. After drying herself and putting on a bathrobe, the dark haired woman left her bathroom and went to wake up Itachi and Kane.

"What's for breakfast?" Itachi asked a few minutes later as he walked down the stairs after his mother and little sister.

"I'm not sure. What do you want, sweetie?" Mikoto asked, smiling down at him.

"Pancakes!" Kane cheered, squeezing Mikoto's hand. Mikoto raised a brow at that suggestion, asking Itachi if he was okay with that. He nodded.

"Sure. Pancakes are pretty good." He replied. Chuckling, Mikoto placed Kane in her high chair and helped Itachi into his booster seat. After giving Kane her crayons and color books, and Itachi his number and alphabet books, she began to cook breakfast for the children.

After all, their parents' problems were not their own.

* * *

><p>"So why are we staying with Aunt Mizuho?" Itachi asked as Mikoto drove he and Kane to the pinkette's house. Taking a deep breath, Mikoto forced a smile on her face.<p>

"Daddy and I need some alone time." She explained. It was only a half-lie. This morning, as she had made breakfast for her children, she decided that this marriage was on its last leg. It pained her to admit that, but it was true. Fugaku just couldn't seem to keep his…wayward ways kept inside. And it was always with the trashiest woman that Mikoto had ever had the displeasure of meeting. It was just disgusting. She couldn't live that way anymore.

So she had decided to have a serious talk with Fugaku tonight. If it ended with lawyers being called and custody battle taking place, then so be it. While Itachi and Kane ate, she had gone upstairs and called Mizuho. After explaining the situation to her best friend, she had asked if Mizuho would watch Itachi and Kane tonight. The pinkette instantly agreed.

For the next twenty minutes, Mikoto had dressed and packed some things for the children. Then another 10 minutes consisted of getting everything and the children into the car.

As they pulled up to the house, they found that Mizuho sitting on her front porch, reading a magazine. The pinkette looked up as she heard the car pull up, and she stood, smiling.

"Hello!" She called, walking forward. As Mikoto got out of the car, Mizuho opened Itachi's door.

"I'll get Kane if you could get the bags?" Mikoto asked. Mizuho nodded, smiling at the sleepy little girl.

"Momma?" Kane questioned as Mikoto picked her up.

"Shh, Kane. You and your brother are going to stay with Auntie Mizuho tonight, ok?" She asked, staring at her sleepy daughter. The little girl nodded, cuddling close.

"'Kay." She yawned. Mikoto's smile softened. Placing a tender kiss on Kane's forehead, she entered Mizuho's house. Itachi was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Mizuho followed Mikoto in. She carried a backpack full of clothing for the children, a diaper bag for Kane, and a playpen for Kane.

"Sit, Mikki. I'll set this up and then we'll get her settled." Mizuho insisted. Mikoto nodded, sitting down next to Itachi. One of the twins kicked at her movement, making her chuckle softly. Itachi's small hand pressed at her stomach, his eyes glued to the TV.

Soon, Mikoto was laying Kane down, the little girl sleeping through it.

"She's a sound sleeper." Mizuho observed as she and Mikoto walked towards the doorway. Mikoto nodded.

"Thankfully. With the twins only a few months away, she'll need that." Mikoto murmured softly. Mizuho frowned at the distant look in Mikoto's eyes.

"Will you be ok getting home?" She asked in concern. Mikoto nodded, sighing.

"Yes. Let me kiss my children goodbye and I'll get going." She said.

"Do what you have to, Mikki. My door is always open." Mizuho murmured sincerely. Mikoto nodded, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Mizu." She whispered.

She might need to take her up on that.

* * *

><p>Mikoto waited for hours for Fugaku to come home. She had done a lot of cleaning in the meantime and had napped for a bit in between. Her husband came home about six o'clock that evening. He had eaten before coming home, and Mikoto had eaten at about four, so they could just jump straight into this conversation.<p>

It happened in the living room. Mikoto was watching the news when Fugaku walked in.

"Hey." He greeted her, placing his jacket on the armchair.

"Hello. The children are with Mizuho tonight. We need to talk." Mikoto murmured. Fugaku paused in the act of removing his shoes, eyes snapping up to meet hers. After a few seconds, he nodded and sat down in the arm chair beside her.

"Ok." He agreed. "Would you like to start?" He asked. Mikoto nodded, looking at her hands.

"I would. Fugaku, I love you. You are the father of my children and my husband. Yet I can no longer trust you. Our marriage is falling apart because of your infidelity." She said softly, her eyes filling with tears. Fugaku winced.

"I'm sorry, Mikki. I've been a good husband, though. I keep telling you that baby is not mine." He said, pushing his dark hair out of his face. Mikoto shook her head.

"Of course it is. The blood test said that there was an 85% chance that the baby was yours. Why do you keep lying to me?" She asked, wiping at her tears as they began to fall. Fugaku shook his head.

"I'm not. Someday, I'll be able to prove it to you." He promised. Mikoto sighed.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to take the kids and live with Mom and Dad for a week or two. We need a break." Mikoto managed to say, even as her emotional state began to rise. Fugaku's eyes widened.

"Should I call my lawyer?" He asked. Mikoto shook her head, standing up. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"I…need to go." She whispered. When Fugaku stood up to protest, she dodged around him and ran into her office. Once she was seated in her chair, she broke down and sobbed.

* * *

><p>A ringing phone broke Mikoto out of the doze she had cried herself into. With a sigh, she sat up and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" She asked, frowning at her dry throat.

"Mikki? Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked her. Her eyes widened as she realized who was calling her.

"Madara!" She cried happily. She hadn't heard from the man in a month or two. A soft chuckle greeted her ears.

"Why hello, Mikki. Were you just sleeping?" He asked. Mikoto bit her lip, briefly debating between whether she should tell him or not. Finally, she decided too.

"I think I'm going to divorce Fugaku." She whispered. She heard Madara gasp on the other line.

"What? Why in the world would you do that?" He asked. Mikoto blinked back tears.

"He won't quit lying to me! He keeps insisting that this new baby isn't his, even though the doctors told us it is." She cried. When Madara didn't reply, she let out a groan of frustration. "And Madara, I just don't know what to do anymore!" She sobbed into the phone.

"Actually, Mikki, the baby is mine." Mikoto froze.

"What?" She asked. "But Fugaku -"

"I know he's a dog. But Mikki, the baby is mine. Kiki told me this morning."

Mikoto gasped. "Are you serious?"

"That's why I called -"

"That bitch! After all of the stress she put me through, she drops this bombshell!"

"I know. She is a bitch."

"Of course she is! Oh Madara, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about being a dad. I never dreamed that my children would be with her."

"You deserve so much more. I'm going to tell 'Gaku now. Stop by Wednesday. I love you, Madara."

"I love you too, Meeks. Sure I'll drop by Wednesday. Sleep tight."

* * *

><p>And just like that, Mikoto's life was better. Immediately after getting off the phone with Madara, Mikoto raced from her office to her bedroom. Fugaku was sitting up, doing paperwork.<p>

"'Gaku! I'm so sorry." She sobbed, hugging him tightly. Confused, Fugaku returned her hug. After she explained her phone call, Fugaku put away his work and pulled her into his arms. They spent a good portion of the night talking. Some tears were shed and some laughs we shared, along with many kisses.

When Mikoto awoke in the morning, it was to Fugaku stroking her bare stomach.

"'Gaku?" She questioned. Her husband looked down at her, smiling.

"Morning. One of them was very active." He explained. Mikoto shook her head, smiling back.

"They are happy to see us happy again." She said, leaning up to kiss him softly. Fugaku returned the kiss, cupping her face.

"I love you, Mikki." He said sincerely. Staring into his dark eyes, Mikoto had little doubt that he spoke the truth.

"I love you, too. So do you want to pick the children up, then go and eat out? Or eat here, and then get the children?" She asked, sitting up. Fugaku put a supporting hand on her back when she nearly fell back.

"Why don't we go with your first suggestion? This would be Kane's first breakfast out." He said. Mikoto beamed.

"Well that's a great thing then. Why don't you get ready and I'll call Mizuho?" She suggested. Fugaku shook his head, kissing his wife.

"No. I'll call Mizuho and you get ready." He insisted. Mikoto chuckled, kissing Fugaku in return.

"Ok." She said. As she climbed from the bed, she knew today would be a good day.

And it was. They spent the entire day together bonding as a family. After breakfast they took the kids to a park. For lunch they got hot dogs. Then they saw a new movie and the day ended with a light dinner by the pier. Their exhausted children fell asleep on the ride home.

If the rest of their days could be like this, Mikoto would be a very content woman.

Unfortunately, the odds were against them. Their happiness would not last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun, Dun, Dun. Oh mighty voice that is wise and all knowing, what a terrible omen you just left these readers with. Hm...I wonder what will happen next.

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Chapter 7

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello once again, everyone. This is just a short little chapter full of family.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>When Mikoto gave birth to her twins, it was a blistering hot day near the end of July. Fugaku was napping in their bed upstairs while her now four year old son, Itachi, tried to solve a puzzle and his nearly two year old sister, Kane, colored in her coloring books. Mikoto had been reading a magazine on the struggles of having twins when she felt a familiar twinge in her lower back. Frowning, she stood up. Another hit soon after, making her gasp.<p>

"Mommy?" Itachi asked. Forcing a grin onto her face, Mikoto pulled out her cell phone and looked up Sana's number.

"Itachi, please call your grandmother, Sana. I have her number up. Tell her that your baby brothers are coming." Mikoto winced as another contraction hit. Itachi nodded, quickly doing so. Taking a deep breath, Mikoto began the journey to wake her husband. Eventually she managed to reach their bedroom.

"'Gaku!" Mikoto gasped, shaking her husband awake as another contraction hit. Fugaku jolted away, slightly disoriented.

"Mikki?" He questioned.

"The baby is coming!" She groaned out as another one hit. His eyes widening, he climbed out of bed.

"Stay here. I'll get the kids ready." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Mikoto nodded, gripping the bedding.

They had had the car packed for a week, and thankfully Fugaku had been sleeping in his clothing. It took him five minutes to get the children and Mikoto in the car.

As they drove to the hospital, Fugaku gripped Mikoto's hand as tightly as she gripped his.

Today would be a life changing day.

* * *

><p>When Fugaku exited the birthing room a few hours later, he smiled. His father and Jo were holding Kane and Mitsuru respectively as his mother chatted with his brothers. His grandparents were chatting with Itachi and Jo. Sam was playing with Yoh and Asame.<p>

"Daddy!" Kane exclaimed happily as she spotted him. She wiggled out of Jin's hold and ran to her father. Itachi followed after her.

"Hey kids, come with Dad to meet your baby brother AND sister." Fugaku said proudly as he lifted them both. Kane giggled as Itachi smiled. Behind them their relatives began to chat about this bit of news. Smiling, Fugaku headed towards the recovery ward.

Once in the room, the two zoned in on their mother. Mikoto was holding one of the babies, Sana holding the other as Maki smoothed back her hair. She grinned up at her children.

"Hey kids. Come and meet the babies." She greeted them. Fugaku set them both down on the bed and they crawled up to them. Mikoto accepted the other baby from her mother.

"Okay. The one with the red blanket is your baby sister, Akina. The one in the white is your brother, Sasuke. He's the older." She clarified when Itachi opened his mouth to ask.

"By fifteen minutes." Maki added, sharing a proud look with Fugaku as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"'Kina. 'Suke." Kane said softly, reaching out to touch Akina's cheek. Itachi smiled as they opened their dark eyes. Sasuke zoned in on him as Akina zoned in on their mother.

"Our baby brother and sister." He murmured, gripping Kane's hand. Kane squeezed back, giggling.

"Babies!" She exclaimed. Both twins narrowed their eyes at her pitch, making their mother chuckle.

Life looked to become very interesting.

* * *

><p>"Whew, 'Kina, you are one stinky girl." Mikoto teased her surprise daughter. Akina blew a spit bubble, grinning. Chuckling, Mikoto pressed kisses to her face. The month old baby shrieked happily as warm lips were pressed against her.<p>

"Bah!" Sasuke protested the lack of attention on him from the floor behind them. Throwing out the diaper, Mikoto turned to him.

"Hold on a minute, Sasuke. Mommy and Sissy will be down there soon." She promised.

"And Kane?" A young voice asked from the doorway. Glancing over, Mikoto noticed Kane and Itachi standing in the doorway. She nodded, smiling.

"Go ahead and join him. I need to put a diaper on your sister." She explained. Itachi nodded, taking Kane's hand. As her older two joined one of her younger, Mikoto sighed happily and turned back to Akina. After putting a clean diaper on her, the two joined the others on the floor with Sasuke. And then the phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she stood to go and get it.

"Watch after them for me, please, Itachi." She requested. Her oldest nodded as she left the room.

The person on the phone was her husband. He had started back at work today, and had been calling to check up on them.

"We're fine, 'Gaku. You'll see us in two hours." She giggled. Her husband continued to chat to her as she made her way back to the nursery. As she watched her four children interact, her chest filled with warm affection and tender love. Their little ones were healthy and happy. Honestly, that was all that she could ever ask for.

How blessed she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So now Sasuke and Akina are born. Soon Kiki's child will be here as well. What changes will that cause?

- Kida-Asumi


	8. Chapter 8

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone. Many changes take place this chapter

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto Uchiha was very nervous. It was a very rare thing for her to feel. She was a confident woman with a strong family and collection of allies. Yet as she and her husband approached her mother-in-law to discuss the family legacy, she couldn't seem to get her heart to stop racing.<p>

"It will be ok, Mikki." Fugaku promised. Lin was waiting for them in the nursery. Mikoto nodded, shifting Sasuke from one shoulder to the other. Fugaku was holding Akina. Walking into the nursery, Mikoto took a deep breath and sank down in the armchair.

"Let me see my little granddaughter." Lin gushed, reaching for Akina. As Mikoto prepared herself to feed Sasuke, she watched Lin cradle Akina and sink into the rocking chair.

"Mother, there is something we would like to discuss with you." He said. Lin looked up, nodding.

"Ok. What is it?" She asked, looking down at Akina once more. Fugaku walked over to Mikoto, perching himself on the arm of the chair.

"We would like to give the title of heir to the twins." He declared. Lin gasped, eyes snapping up to meet his.

"Instead of Itachi?" Lin asked as she began to rock Akina to sleep. Mikoto nodded.

"We've been talking about it for months. Itachi doesn't want the position." Fugaku assured his mother. Mikoto agreed with that because it was true. Itachi had told them on his fourth birthday that he didn't want his father's job. He wanted his Uncle Obito's instead. At first they had dismissed the idea, but then they stopped and thought about it. It would make a lot more sense for the twins to share the position. Lin frowned.

"But is it ok to put this off on the twins?" She asked. Fugaku nodded.

"Yes. As this world grows larger, more figure heads are needed. Two will keep things fair and covered." He explained.

"And they will never have to take the full blame." Mikoto added, speaking for the first time. Lin pondered this idea for a few minutes, contemplating the risks and rewards. Sighing, she nodded.

"If this is what you think is best, Fugaku, then I will support you. Sasuke and Akina will be our co-heirs." She declared, glancing down at Akina's sleeping face.

"Really?" Fugaku asked, sharing a surprised look with his wife. It couldn't possibly be this easy. Lin nodded.

"Yes, really. You are the head of this family, Fugaku. I trust your judgment." She said sincerely, smiling at her son. Fugaku smiled back.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

><p>The changing of the heir title was the start of the craziest part of 1991. Fugaku, Kosuke, and Lin spent two weeks trying to figure out how to get this change into writing. As soon as those papers had been signed, sealed, and locked away under Lin's house (where family documents were kept for safe keeping), tragedy struck the country.<p>

Kushina Uzumaki, First Lady of the United States of America, fell very ill. Being nearly 9 months pregnant, she was hospitalized and her condition was watched carefully. Minato was unsurprisingly distressed by this. His children were staying with his mother and father and he spent half of his time with his wife and half in his office. Every now and then Kazuki, his Vice-President, would fill in for him. Mikoto would spend hours communicating with Minato and Kushina a day.

The doctors had informed them that if the baby was not birthed naturally, it would die. The medicines used in a C-section could kill Kushina as well. Yes, the birth could end her life, too. It was a very tough decision that Kushina in the end decided on. She would carry the baby to term, even if it very well ended her life.

And then there was Kiki's baby.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto nodded, laying Akina down in her bassinette.<p>

"Of course. I love your mother, Fugaku, I really do, but I don't want her raising that baby." She said, kissing the baby's forehead. He sighed again as she walked over to him, sitting on his knee. "Plus we already have one of her children. It makes sense for us to have the pair." She added. "And we can provide a better home for him than she can."

Fugaku nodded. Three hours ago, they had gotten a phone call from the hospital saying that Kiki Aneko was in the hospital, along with her young son. Fugaku had still been her emergency contact. Kiki had overdosed on some medication, which sparked her labor. CPS refused to let her keep the baby and wanted Fugaku to retrieve him. After informing Mikoto of this, she decided to take custody of the baby. Madara did not want to raise him, and she would be damned if he was left with his mother. Lin would probably want to raise him, instead, but Mikoto felt that as the matriarch of the family, it was her duty to take him in. Fugaku reluctantly agreed.

Mikoto mentioned the situation to Minato. He had the baby transferred to Kushina's hospital and drove to pick her up. He was currently waiting for her downstairs.

"What do you want me to do while you're gone?" He asked, rubbing her back. She leaned against him, the stress of the day getting to her.

"Just set up Itachi's old baby crib in the guest room. Once he starts sleeping through the night, we'll move him in with the twins." She explained. Fugaku yawned, nodding.

"Okay. Hurry back." He said softly. She nodded, leaning down to kiss him.

"'Kay. Minato's waiting. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, watching her leave the nursery.

"Thanks for picking me up." She said softly to her blond companion. Minato shook his head.

* * *

><p>"No problem, Mikoto. I needed to get out of their anyway." He said, referring to the hospital. Mikoto frowned, gripping his upper arm.<p>

"If you ever need to talk…" She trailed off. He sighed.

"You know…I might just need too. After we get your new son." He said firmly. She smiled.

"Minato, I don't know what I would have done without you all these years." She sighed. He smiled.

When they walked into the nursery fifteen minutes later, Minato pushing Kushina in a wheel chair (her illness was not contagious), Mikoto instantly zoned in on the baby. Picking him up gently, she quickly sat down in a rocking chair. Minato pushed Kushina over to her before talking to the people who needed talking to.

"Oh, he's beautiful, Mikki." The red head said softly. Mikoto chuckled, nodding as the baby yawned, rubbing a gloved hand over his dark red cheek.

"Looks like he'll have his father's complexion." She commented. Kushina nodded. The two sat, sharing observations for a few hours until Minato came back, a car seat in one hand, diaper bag in the other.

"Done." He said softly, sharing a grin with the top two women in his life. He had Kiki's maternal rights terminated, Madara's paternal rights terminated, and Fugaku and Mikoto's adoption of the baby pushed through.

"Yay! I love you 'Nato!" She exclaimed softly as she got up to hug him. Kushina giggled as she held the baby.

"Just one more thing Mikki."

"Oh?" She asked, pulling away from him in surprise. He chuckled.

"What is his name?" He asked. Mikoto frowned, turning to look at the boy. Putting his car seat on the rocking chair, she sighed. She grinned when her eyes noticed the red hair gently brushing the baby's cheek.

"Kuni, you name him. I'm sure you'll find just the right name for him." The black haired woman said. The blue eyed woman looked up in shock.

"Oh, Mikki, I couldn't." She insisted. Mikoto smiled.

"Yes you can. Now give me my baby so I can bundle him up and strap him in." She said, taking the child from her friend. The woman sighed as Minato walked over to her.

"Hm…how about Riki?" She asked. Mikoto and Minato both mumbled the name softly.

"I love it!" Mikoto giggled, planting a kiss on his forehead. The baby opened his eyes briefly as he was placed in the car seat. "Riki Uchiha, I'm your new Mommy!" She told the baby.

"Good choice, baby." Minato said as he kissed his wife. Kushina smiled, watching Mikoto interact with her baby.

Hopefully Minato could find a woman like her for their new baby. He would need one, since she wouldn't be able to be there for him.

* * *

><p>When Mikoto arrived home with Riki an hour later, it was to Fugaku talking with someone on the phone. He sounded frustrated. Frowning, she placed Riki's car seat on the table and poured herself a glass of water.<p>

"It's late, Mom. We'll discuss this in the morn-" He cut himself off, frowning. With a sigh, he hung up with phone and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked, rubbing at his back with her free hand. He shook his head, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Mom doesn't like us having the baby. Tomorrow's issue." He shrugged. Mikoto nodded, smiling.

"Would you like to meet your new son, 'Gaku? He's officially ours." She grinned. Fugaku grinned back, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Sure. What are we calling him?" He asked as they walked over to the car seat. Mikoto carefully removed him from the car seat, grinning down at his sleeping face.

"Riki. Riki Uchiha, our fifth child." She said, leaning back against Fugaku. Her husband nodded his approval, gently placing a hand on Riki's head.

"Riki Uchiha, welcome to the family, son." He murmured softly. The baby opened his eyes briefly, blinking up at them, very confused. Chuckling softly, Mikoto gently began to rock him.

With his dark hair and eyes, no one would really question him as theirs. What a perfect solution. With that thought, she took her husband's hand and led them upstairs for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And now they have five children. Triplets will be interesting, ne? 

- Kida-Asumi


	9. Chapter 9

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More changes.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Early October brought about a blessing and a tragedy. On the 8th of October, the Uchiha family officially recognized Fugaku and Mikoto's adoption of Riku Uchiha. Mikoto and Lin viciously debated this topic for 10 days. In the end, Lin allowed it.<p>

Mikoto's family was surprised by the adoption, but had supported it immediately. Her mother was wary of it, but Jo, Yoh, and Asami were perfecting open to the idea. Her brother, Obito, and sister, Maki, were very pleased by this adoption and had sent Riki welcome gifts. Fugaku's brothers Madara and Oboro also supported this adoption. Whatever was best for the family, they claimed. Kiki had tried to get the baby back, but Minato filed a restraining order to keep the baby safe.

Her children were at first very confused by the baby. Both Itachi and Kane were old enough to understand that Mikoto carried babies in her stomach. But after explaining that Riki was a late child, a 'gift' she had put it, both accepted their new brother without any problems. The twins quickly bonded with the new baby. They did not approve of his not sharing a room with them, and often would voice their disapproval of it by wailing loudly. It amused Mikoto and so she relented in letting Riki share the nursery with them.

"Our family as grown so quickly." Fugaku murmured as they watched Riki sleep between the twins. It was the night that the adoption papers had gone through the family system officially. Mikoto nodded, snuggling closer to him from her position in his arms.

"Indeed it has." She agreed, reaching down to stroke Riki's face tenderly. He was a sweet, but stubborn, baby. The media was currently distracted by Kushina's health and were thankfully not questioning their new baby boy. Mikoto hoped that this would be how it always would remain, but knew that this would never be the case.

For now, though, she would enjoy this private moment.

* * *

><p>The 10th of October was one that rocked the nation. It was the day that a new figure head was born, and one was lost. Kushina Uzumaki delivered Naruto Uzumaki before passing away from exertion. The loss shook up the world, and Minato was hysterical. Mikoto had flown to be at his side two minutes after he had called her and there she remained through the funeral.<p>

"Minato…come on, you need to go home." A soft voice said softly.

"Come on, big bro. Your children need you." Another joined soon after. The president opened his eyes to stare at his little sister and best friend. Mikoto was gripping his shoulders as Rin held a sleeping Naruto. He pushed himself off of his desk, sighing again. Mikoto hugged him tightly, the male quickly returning the embrace.

"I know. It's just so hard. I can't believe she's gone." He said softly. Mikoto nodded, cradling his head gently against her shoulder.

Kushina Uzumaki died three days ago. The funeral had been earlier that day. Only close friends and family had attended it.

"I know. You need to focus on your children though. You have four beautiful children who need you." Rin said softly. He nodded, standing up.

"Can I call you later?" He asked Mikoto, looking into her concerned dark eyes as he gently cupped her face. She nodded.

"Of course. My cell, though, so the babies will stay asleep." She added as he hugged her again. He nodded.

"Thank you, Mikoto." He said dully as he pulled back, gently taking Naruto into his arms. The Uchiha wife nodded, following the siblings out of the oval office. She gently pulled her month old son Riki from her husband when she spotted him. The twins were asleep in a stroller in front of him, Kane asleep in his other arm. Itachi was nodding off at his feet.

"Ready?" He asked her, softly. She nodded, fastening on Riki's carrier and then picking up Itachi.

"Yeah. Let's take them home." She said. Each took a handle stroller as they headed to their van.

* * *

><p>December 25th, 1991, was a very memorable one for Mikoto. After all of the drama that had happened over the past year, her family was finally settling down. With three children under the age of six months, the family came to them. She awoke at five that morning to put the ham in the oven and to stop Riki's crying. Fugaku and the other children slept through it all until about 8 that morning.<p>

Itachi was the first to venture downstairs. Mikoto had been in the process of settling Riki in his swing once again when he entered the living room. His eyes widened at the presents under the tree. Mikoto laughed at the sight.

"Itachi, why don't you go and wake up Kane? I'll wake up your father and we'll open presents." She suggested. Itachi nodded and ran upstairs to get his sister. Chuckling still, Mikoto followed after him. A bleary eyed Fugaku held an equally bleary eyed Akina when she and her spouse returned back downstairs later on. Sasuke was calm in her arms, watching as Itachi separated the presents.

Present opening took about half an hour to finish and nearly an hour to clean up. As Fugaku helped Itachi clean up the paper, Mikoto slipped away with Kane to shower. Once they were done, Mikoto dressed Kane in a dark red velvet dress and sent her to her room to play with her new toys. Then, as Fugaku showered with Itachi, Mikoto bathed the three babies in the kitchen sink. Akina was dressed in a white dress with a thin red sash. Sasuke was dressed in a white tux with a red vest, and Riki was dressed in a red velvet onesie. Itachi was dressed identical to Sasuke when he came down moments later. Fugaku wore a pair of white dress pants and shirt, with a red vest. After her family was clean and the ham was cooking well, Mikoto dressed herself in a dress with a white top and red bottom. Then she began the rest of the evening's supper.

"Their first Christmas!" Mikoto squealed when she looked at her complete family. Fugaku chuckled, hoisting Akina up and into the air, causing the little 5 month old to laugh.

"Our first Christmas as a united family." He clarified. Mikoto shook her head fondly, scooping up a giddy Kane and lavishing her with kisses.

Who knew that parenthood could be this rewarding?

Later that night, after everything was clean and the family had left; Mikoto and Fugaku curled up by the tree and just talked. They talked well past two in the morning, sipping wine and sharing laughs and kisses.

"Another baby?" Fugaku asked at one point to one of Mikoto's comments. Mikoto nodded.

"Not now, but someday. More children would be nice." She mused, resting her head on his shoulder. Fugaku pondered the idea for a minute or two. Finally, he kissed her forehead.

"Shall we head to bed?" He asked. Mikoto glanced at the clock and nodded.

"Yes. 'Gaku?" She asked as he helped her up.

"Hm?" He asked. She smiled.

"I love you." She murmured. He chuckled, kissing her softly.

"I love you, too." And with that, they headed up to bed.

From their back porch sat a black cat, its blue eyes glistening in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not sure if any of you read The Way We Were in London, but this is the same black cat.

- Kida-Asumi


	10. Chapter 10

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone! You are now 1/3 of the way through this fic. Woot!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>In the evening of the twins' first birthday, Mikoto and Fugaku were awoken by Akina's terrified screams. Both were in the nursery in an instant, where three screaming babies were present. Itachi and Kane soon joined them in the doorway.<p>

"Oh my god." Mikoto murmured, horrified as she spotted the states of the twins. Akina's feet were covered in blood and Sasuke was hanging from the crib by his ankle.

"Riki's ok, so Itachi, take Riki and Kane and hide in the bathroom. Lock the door." Fugaku said, plucking Riki from his crib and passing him to his oldest. Itachi nodded, taking Kane's hand and leading her from the room. Mikoto was calling 911 when he came back into the room. She had managed to free Sasuke and had him in the crib beside his sobbing sister. Fugaku tried his best to comfort them without holding them, but it was very difficult. After all, he didn't want to hurt their feet any more than they were already hurt. He took out his phone and called his mother as well.

An hour later found him and Mikoto in the emergency room. Shikaku Nara had driven over to stay with their other three children. Hiashi Hyuuga and Maho Kazami each had a twin in their care. They were just about finished with Lin raced into the emergency room.

"What happened?" She demanded. Mikoto was too terrified to speak, clinging to her husband. Fugaku had a firm grip on her waist as he watched his children be patched up.

"We have no idea. Mikki and I were sleeping when suddenly Akina was screaming in terror." He said shortly. His eyes were flashing red, revealing his inner fury. Lin shook her head in distress, watching her grandchildren be patched up.

Twenty more minutes of waiting had the twins being delivered to their parents waiting arms.

"Are they okay?" Fugaku asked as his wife burst into tears and held the twins close, pressing kisses to their faces. Hiashi nodded.

"Yes. Be careful of Akina's feet and try to keep Sasuke's ankle brace on for a week and they should heal with no lasting effects." He said.

"Give them children's pain killers to help deal with the pain." Maho added.

"I'll cover the bill." Lin spoke up as Fugaku and Mikoto cuddle their children close.

When they were in their cars, heading home, Lin and Fugaku both wondered who in the hell could do this.

"I will capture this monster." A livid Fugaku vowed once they were home again. Mikoto shivered at the threat in his tone.

She highly doubted he'd stop until he came through with his threat.

* * *

><p>Nearly a year had passed since that scary night. Both twins healed perfectly fine and had no lasting effect, physically or psychologically. They and Riki grew to be troublesome two years olds, much to Mikoto's chagrin. They were practically triplets! Though their second birthdays had not yet passed, it was only a matter of time.<p>

Recently, Itachi had celebrated his 6th birthday. It had been a good turnout. Now they were planning for the twins second, then Kane's 4th soon after.

But first Mikoto had to figure out where this stomach virus she had was coming from.

"Mikoto, darling, you're as sick as a dog. Please let me run some tests." Maho nearly begged after she had picked up her son from a sleepover with Kane. Mikoto had been ill when she had left him that Friday too. It had her concerned. Sighing, Mikoto wiped off her mouth and nodded.

"As long as I can get better before the twins' birthday party, I'm ok with that." She said. Maho nodded, wrapping her arm around the older woman.

"Come by the hospital sometime this week and I'll make it happen." She swore. Mikoto hoped she actually could.

* * *

><p>Mikoto's test results came back the day of the twins' birthday party. Mikoto's illness had weakened, much to her relief, but she still wanted her results all the same. She and Fugaku had been seeing off Minato and his four children when the phone rang. Fugaku answered, wrapping an arm around his wife. His eyes widened and he thanked whoever was on the phone.<p>

"Who was that?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku's expression softened as he glanced down at her.

"That was the hospital. Mikki…we're having a baby." He grinned, reaching down to press his hand against her stomach. Mikoto's eyes widened and she glanced down at her stomach.

"Really?" She asked, beaming. Fugaku nodded, smiling at her. Squealing, she hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Should we tell the kids?" She asked. Fugaku nodded, grinning.

"Yes, we should. After you, my lady." He teased. Mikoto giggled and ran out to the backyard, her husband on her heels.

Six year old Itachi watched as his 3 (almost 4) year old sister Kane chased after the newly turned two year old twins and Riki. They were still hyped up on birthday cake. All five looked up when Fugaku and Mikoto exited the house, Mikoto grinning.

"Kids, we have some news." Mikoto said. Fugaku wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're getting a baby brother or sister." He said. All of them cheered and ran forward to touch her stomach, even though there was no visible sign of a pregnancy.

As Mikoto watched the hands against her stomach, she relaxed back against her husband. Soon another life would be amongst them, throwing their schedules out of control. But Mikoto was okay with that.

In this case, change was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And now another child is on the way? And what in the world had happened to the twins? Who could have done such a thing?

- Kida-Asumi


	11. Chapter 11

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A heart-warming family get together and secret is revealed this chapter.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto rarely got to spend time with her family. So when her mother had demanded a girl's day in a few days before Christmas, she agreed. She left her three sons with Fugaku and bundled up herself, Kane, and Akina.<p>

When they arrived at Sana's house, Jo and Yoh were leaving.

"Look at my girls." Jo murmured warmly as Mikoto approached, each of her daughters holding her hands.

"Hey, Daddy. Where are you two going?" She asked, kissing his cheek as he hugged her.

"To see a movie." Yoh replied as he rubbed at her stomach.

"How is my newest grandson coming along?" Jo asked, rubbing at her stomach, as well. Mikoto smiled softly.

"Good. He's ready to come out." She groaned, making her father and brother chuckle.

"Well, I'm ready to go in." Kane grumbled as Akina shivered from the cold. This just made Mikoto join in on her father and brother's chuckled.

"Well, ok then. I love you guys." Mikoto said, heading towards the house.

"We love you girls, too." Jo replied, unlocking his car. Chuckling still, Mikoto entered the house.

"Hello?" She called as Kane and Akina began to take off their coats. Mikoto followed suit as her mother called from the living room.

"We're in here! Cookies are in the oven, would you check on them please, Mikki?" Sana called back.

"Sure thing, Mom! Here, 'Kina, let me help you get out of your boots." She said, bending over to do just that. After they were all out of their winter layers, the girls joined their grandmother and aunts in the living room as their mother headed for the kitchen.

After making sure that the cookies were fine, Mikoto grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and then headed into the living room. Her youngest sister was painting everyone's nails as Maki did their hair.

"Hey Meeksters. Have a seat and be prepared to be pampered and gossip with us." Maki said cheerfully. Mikoto chuckled, sitting down next to her mother.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, leaning against Sana. The older pinkette wrapped an arm around her oldest child and smiled.

"Are you happy to be away from the boys?" Asami asked Kane and Akina.

"Yes! The boys drive me nuts!" Kane groaned in frustration.

"Nu-uh, Kane! You drive them nuts, cause you're bossy." Akina frowned at her big sister. Mikoto and her mother chuckled as the girls began to bicker.

"I'm happy to be away from my boys." Maki spoke up after a few minutes, breaking up their argument.

"I was getting restless, personally." Mikoto piped up.

"With your household, Mikki, I don't doubt it." Sana teased.

"Soon you'll have another little man running around." Maki added. Mikoto nodded, rubbing her stomach.

"I know. We're excited. We are also converting our guest room into a bedroom for the twins and Riki so that this baby can have the nursery." She explained.

"I want another baby." Maki whined, finishing Asami's braid and moving over to do Mikoto's hair.

"Well, my daughter, you do have the means of getting one. And know I will not throw a fit about a new grandbaby." Sana teased. Maki rolled her eyes.

"You love Sam and Jo." She grumbled. Sana nodded.

"I do. They are such sweet boys."

"So do I smell the arrival of a New Year's conception?" Mikoto asked her sister. Maki nodded, grinning.

"I'm going to try. Oboro had better watch himself." She said with a saucy wink. Her mother and big sister burst into laughter.

Maki could be very quirky at times.

"I'll go and check on the cookies." Sana announced.

"Cookies!" Kane and Akina cheered. Sana sent them a tender smile before exiting the room.

As Maki's hands messed with her hair, Mikoto allowed herself to relax. In this house, she could be at peace and never worry about anything. Her children were happy and healthy and safe, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Mikoto could never have imagined a pleasant family get together could end so tragically. Yet it had. Here she was, in the protective arms of her husband, looking around her brother-in-law's room, dumbfounded.<p>

Her face stared back at her from hundreds of pictures.

"Oh my God." Lincent was whispering on the floor. Fugaku had called Minato seconds ago, asking her presence immediately.

"Did he hurt the twins?" Mikoto dared to ask, resting her head on his shoulder. Fugaku shook his eyes, eyes flashing red.

"If he did, that sick bastard is dead." Fugaku declared. Mikoto and Lin both flinched.

"He's your brother!" Lin protested as her tears began to fall.

"He's obsessed with my wife!" Fugaku shouted. The words hung in the air, ringing throughout the room.

"Mommy?" Akina asked from behind them. Mikoto looked over Fugaku's shoulder, smiling at their daughter.

"Go back downstairs, sweetie. Mommy, Daddy, and Grandma are talking. Would you send up the other adults please?" Mikoto asked. Akina nodded, turning to go back downstairs. With a sigh, Mikoto leaned into her husband.

"'Gaku, let's get out of this room. It's making me uncomfortable." She said, shivering. Fugaku nodded, rubbing her arm in an attempt to soothe her.

"Ok. Mom, let's take this to your office." He said. Lin nodded, returning to her feet.

As they exited the room, Mikoto glanced back one last time. Her heart clenched as she thought of her closest friend, and how he was now her number one enemy.

How could this have happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The last scene took place on Christmas. And now Madara's secret is out. What could this mean for the future?

- Kida-Asumi


	12. Chapter 12

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Another pregnancy ends this chapter!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Like old people, babies had a unique smell. It was fresh and milky, for the most part. But Mikoto didn't mind it. And as she watched her new set of twins sleep, she was actually kind of fond of it.<p>

Yes, fate had granted her another set of twins. The son she had known about they named Oten, and their unexpected daughter they named Kida. The twins resembled Fugaku, and though they were only two weeks old, they both had distinctly different personalities. Oten was very lazy, while Kida was very curious. The differences amused Mikoto to no end.

Itachi was attached to Kida. Mikoto found it rather odd, but it was also endearing. It would be interesting to watch develop.

In addition to two new family members, Mikoto's household was now watched by a 24/7 surveillance team. It was clear that Madara was insane, and ready to hurt anyone to get to her. While Mikoto would have liked to simply speak with Madara about it, she knew that between Minato and Fugaku, this would forever remain impossible.

"Hm." One of the twins sighed. Both were watching her think, silent observers to the torment that was in Mikoto's eyes. She smiled gently at both of them, leaning down to kiss each tiny nose.

"Soon I'll have to wake everyone up, my little ones. It's almost time to start our day." Mikoto explained. Oten yawned as Kida cocked her head to the side, seemingly asking her mother why the day had to start at all. Chuckling softly, Mikoto turned her head and watched the sun begin to rise.

Today was a new day.

* * *

><p>As Mikoto wandered the halls of the White House with her newest twins, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive of the meeting that was soon going to be taking place.<p>

Today they would be discussing the official security measures that would be enforced from now until Madara was found.

She entered the oval office with a smile on her face. Rin glanced up at her entrance, grinning at the babies.

"You brought the twins!" She gushed, running forward to coo over them. Minato smiled, walking forward to hug Mikoto.

"Where are the other men in my life?" Mikoto asked, looking around for her husband and brothers.

"We're here now, Mikki. Obito had to drop off Mitsuru's shoes." Fugaku said as he entered the room with her brother. Oboro and Lin followed them, as well as a Tsunade and Tsume. Satisfied by the attendance, Minato asked for them to take their seats.

"Lin, would you please admit to everyone here what you informed me of two weeks ago?" Minato asked. With a sigh, Lin rose from her seat and sighed.

"We have been receiving threats and demands for Mikoto ever since she married Fugaku. This is not uncommon. After all, she was suddenly very close to lots of money. We ignored them." Lin sighed.

"But now that we know where they have been coming from, I have spent the last week hunting down each and every one of them. They are very startling." Oboro added.

"May we see them?" Tsume requested. Lin stood, placing a large box onto the table top. Everyone grabbed a few envelops, looking over them.

"It's his hand writing. God, why have we been so oblivious?" Fugaku groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"The important thing is that now we are aware and can keep everyone safe." Tsume pointed out.

"Damn straight we will." Obito declared. Rin sighed.

"How are we going about this?" She asked. Fugaku stood, sharing a look with Minato.

"The President and I have devised a plan. Mikoto, would you please remove the cover from the projector beside you?" Fugaku asked. Mikoto nodded, doing as he asked.

For the next three hours the group worked on a plan of action. When they finally left for the evening, Mikoto felt a bit disturbed by what had happened.

"I don't like this plan." She announced to her husband, softly, as they began driving towards her parent's house.

"Why?" Her husband asked. She sighed, shaking her head.

"He's our brother. I've known him since birth. I don't like being at odds with Madara." She explained. Her husband frowned.

"This is not up for debate, Mikoto. I will keep you safe from this evil bastard." He practically snarled. Mikoto bit back a gasp. Her normally even tempered husband, the man known as the 'Business master from the ice', had just snapped at her.

"Fugaku." She said softly, reaching for his hand. As soon as her hand came in contact with his shoulder, he shrugged her off.

"Just…do what I say and look after the kids." He said, his temper disappearing. With a sigh, Mikoto let it drop.

From his earlier reaction, it would probably be best if she did not push him.

* * *

><p>Miles away sat a man in a dark room with another man. Both were staring at a moniter. The house on the screen was the Southern Uchiha estate.<p>

"And you are sure this will work?" The younger asked. The other nodded, his yellow eyes flashing with malice.

"Very sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And now this fic has taken a dark turn. Dun, dun, dun!

- Kida-Asumi


	13. Chapter 13

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More dark days for the Uchiha family

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto's happy family was in shambles once again. An all-out war was happening over the world. The only countries that had yet to join in were Britannia and the USA. Yet it felt like there was a war here.<p>

Her brother-in-laws were both very sick. Oboro had been poisoned with bleach, it had recently been revealed. Maki, his now pregnant wife, was hysterical. As Mikoto tried to comfort her sister, she was also trying to secretively find her friend. Madara had fallen off the face of the Earth last Christmas. Mikoto was very, very worried for his sanity. She wanted to find him and comfort him and fix his mental state.

After all, if they hadn't been together briefly in high school, this never would have happened.

But that was a problem for a later date. Currently, Mikoto was watching her little three month old twins send smiles to the older twins and Riki.

"Look, Kida, dollie!" Akina exclaimed, waving her doll at her baby sister. Kida giggled, cooing at Akina. Shaking her head, Mikoto turned back to lunch.

"Mom, I need toilet paper!" Kane called from the bathroom.

"Coming!" Mikoto called back, going to help. This had become her daily schedule since the twins were born. It was a bit hectic at times, and even now she was due to go and visit Oboro in the hospital later in the afternoon. Yet she wouldn't change it for anything. Her children were safe and happy and blissfully unaware of what was going on and Mikoto would like to stay that way.

When Itachi came home an hour later, he was surprisingly followed by Fugaku.

"We need to talk." Fugaku said, grabbing her hand and yanking her into the kitchen.

"Ouch!" Mikoto protested. Fugaku ignored her, all but shoving her into a chair.

"Just…listen to me, ok? What in the hell were you thinking searching for Madara?" He asked. His fury had his eyes flashing red. Mikoto's eyes widened and she looked away guiltily. How in the world did he find out.

As they began to fight about it, Itachi scooped up Kida.

"Kane, take Oten." He instructed. His sister did so. "Come on, guys. Let's go hide." He suggested. Akina took both Sasuke and Riki's hands and they followed after their siblings. Itachi led them to a closet and ushered them inside.

"Are we going to be separated?" Kane asked as she leaned against Itachi. Oten was beginning to doze off in her arms and Riki sat at her feet. Sasuke sat at Itachi's and Akina sat between her twin and Riki. Itachi shook his head.

"No way. No matter what happens, as long as we have each other, we can get through anything." He swore. His siblings all shared contemplative looks before nodding in agreement.

Surely Itachi was right.

* * *

><p>"Hello Aunt Mikoto." Sam greeted his Aunt when she went to visit Oboro. Mikoto smiled, hugging the seven year old.<p>

"Hello Sam. Oh, how long has your father been asleep?" She asked, noticing Oboro's closed eyes.

"I'm not, Mikki. Please, come in." Oboro insisted, opening his eyes. Mikoto nodded, walking to sit beside him.

"Where are Maki and Jo?" Mikoto asked. Oboro shrugged.

"Off to get an ultrasound of the baby. Sam went last time." He explained. The boy was now playing his Gameboy. Mikoto nodded. "What's wrong?" Oboro asked when a frown slipped onto her face. Mikoto flinched a bit at that question.

"Oboro, can you keep a secret?" She asked. Oboro snorted, shaking his head.

"Not from Maki. Anyone else, sure." He said, winking at his sister-in-law. Mikoto chuckled.

"Why Oboro, these drugs must be making you loopy. You are strangely playful." Mikoto observed.

"Tell me about it." Her sister said. Maki entered the room, her hand holding Jo's. Mikoto smiled in greeting. Maki sat down on the bed next to her husband, kissing him in greeting.

"How is the baby?" Oboro asked, setting his hand on her stomach.

"Healthy as a horse." Maki shrugged, nestling into her husband's embrace.

"That's good." Mikoto said.

"Ready to share your secret now?" Oboro asked. Mikoto nodded.

"What secret?" Maki asked, staring at her sister, perplexed. Mikoto smiled.

"If you'll be quiet for a few minutes, I'll explain." She said.

And as she did, their eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Riki cheered when Mikoto entered the house. She smiled, scooping him up.<p>

"Riki!" She cheered back, kissing his cheek. He shrieked out a laugh, causing her to withhold a wince from the volume and proximity.

"Mikoto?" Fugaku called from the living room. Mikoto froze, the color draining from her face as she recalled their encounter this afternoon. Forcing a smile for their children's sake, she moved into the room. Fugaku was in the process of rocking Kida to sleep. Sasuke and Akina were watching Itachi and Kane play go fish. Oten was sleeping in the bassinette beside Fugaku.

"I'm home." She announced. Fugaku glanced up at her before returning his attention to Kida.

"Welcome home." At the lack of warmth in his voice, Mikoto knew that their marriage was falling apart faster than before.

What in the world was she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Mikoto. She could never just be happy, now could she?

- Kida-Asumi


	14. Chapter 14

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Transition chapter

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Oboro Uchiha passed away in April, leaving behind two sons and a pregnant wife. His death crushed Maki. His funeral was one of the most depressing things Mikoto would ever attend.<p>

The twins and Riki were very confused about Oboro's passing and asked all kinds of questions about death. Mikoto tried to be the one who got those questions, allowing her husband time to mourn his brother.

His passing also placed Maki in charge of his duties. One month following is death, Maki was given his titles. Her two sons moved in with Lin and Jin. In June, she and the boys actually moved in with them.

Maki and Fugaku began working long hours the day that Fugaku realized that Oboro had been killed by Madara. Because of this, the security around their home was raised substantially. It annoyed Mikoto greatly.

She and Fugaku fought about it whenever they were home. Because of her continued searches for Madara, he had her monitored all the time. It was humiliating. She was a full grown woman.

When her parents became aware of what was going on, they supported Fugaku's protectiveness. Sana often would stay with Mikoto when Fugaku was away because of it.

Despite the drama that was happening to her, Mikoto's children were growing, happily and obliviously.

Itachi turned seven that summer. His birthday party had great weather and everything went perfectly. He was very excited for school in the fall.

The twins turned 3 in blistering July heat. Their party was forced indoors, much to their disappointment. Their Cousin, Jo's, seventh birthday party had given them some hope for an outdoor party. Despite that, they had a good time.

Kane turned five in August with Mitsuru, just in time to start school. Both were very excited and so far were doing well.

Riki joined the twins in the age of three in September. His party was a good one as well. The twins were overjoyed by this development.

Maki's baby was born in September, as well. He was a boy, just as his late father had predicted, and was named the name that Oboro had chosen for him. He looked a lot like his father, despite having the same coloring as his brothers. His birth brought Maki as much sorrow as it did joy. She was placed on anti-depressants so that her job was not compromised. So baby Ken was relying on Mikoto's breast milk, which she sincerely gave to him.

As the family celebrated the second set of twins' first Halloween, Fugaku grew more protective of his wife. It was really beginning to become an issue. Mikoto hadn't been searching for Madara for months.

Her children were pirates for Halloween that year. It amused Jo and Jin to no end while Sana and Lin fawned over the children.

"They are so cute!" They exclaimed together. Mikoto had agreed wholeheartedly.

Now it was the first of November and her children were playing amongst themselves in her living room. Her youngest twins were finally learning how to stand up, so Itachi was shadowing after them. The other boys were playing with cars and the girls were playing with dolls.

As she watched them play, she wondered how their lives would be. Hopefully all of them would grow and have happy marriages. Their children would grow and repeat the cycle.

Yet in her heart, she knew this would not be the case.

She was right. They would be hurt and broken time and time again. Yet these little ones would stand up on their own two feet eventually.

And in the end, that it what mattered most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Lin. One son is dead, the other insane. Ken will be the last grandchild to be born for about five years

- Kida-Asumi


	15. Chapter 15

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I typed this chapter years ago, and I'm too lazy to edit. So it might be a bit off. This is the most historical day in the Uchiha family. It defines them for decades to come.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Minato Uzumaki sighed as he read the report. Madara Uchiha had just bombed the Uchiha Military HQ. Fugaku and Maki had been inside. He had held the media off until he could tell Mikoto.<p>

Putting on his poker face, he approached the house of his best friend. The sounds of laughter were heard through the door. The door burst open a minute later; four small three year old children were falling out of the entryway.

"I told you to be careful!" A stern female voice came out.

"Sakura! Ar-are you okay?" A timid voice followed.

"Sorry, Uncle Minato." Akina said as she stood up, brushing herself off. Her twin brother Sasuke helped up the little pinkette, Sakura Harada, and Riki pulled himself up from Akina's skirt's belt loop.

"No problem, Akina. Are you guys going to school?" He asked.

"Yes. If you will excuse us." She said, dragging Riki and Sasuke away. Sakura quickly ran after them as they headed for their drive way. A minute later five year old Kane appeared, her black hair pulled up in a ponytail, with Tohru Harada. The two held their younger sisters' backpacks.

"See you later, Uncle Minato!" Kane waved as the two followed their siblings. He chuckled, waving. Two minutes later found Itachi leading out his cousins Jo and Sam, the eldest Harada sister following. Itachi held his own backpack, plus his two younger brothers'.

"Aunt Mikoto is in the kitchen with Aunt Kyoko and Uncle Katsuya." Sam said as they walked past. He nodded, hesitating to go in. He watched the children get on the bus, and then turned to go in. He bumped into a little black haired boy before he could step in though.

"Oten! I swear if he gets ran over…" An agitated voice said as Mikoto appeared. The woman gasped as she spotted her best friend holding her son.

"Oh my god, scare me a little." Mikoto snapped, yanking her son away from him. He frowned, following her into the living room. She put Oten down beside his eight month old younger twin sister and two month old cousin Ken.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, reaching out to grip her shoulder. She froze under his hand before relaxing. She turned to him, sighing.

"Sorry. I had a long morning." She explained. Her black eyes narrowed when he stiffened.

"Mikki!" An impatient voice called out. She grabbed his hand, dragging him into the kitchen where a very pregnant Kyoko sat, her husband reading the paper beside her. Brown eyes widened when she spotted Minato.

"You didn't say he was coming over." The woman commented as Katsuya waved.

"She didn't know. I came because I wanted you to find out from me." He said, turning to Mikoto. She frowned. He sighed gripping her shoulders.

"Mikki, I have some terrible news." He began. She sat down.

"Okay." A pause.

"Today, at 13:58 eastern time, Madara Uchiha bombed the Uchiha Military HQ." He said slowly as he pushed a button on his phone, giving the media the okay. A minute later it was blaring on the news.

"Oh my god." Kyoko gasped, Katsuya quickly helping her up as Mikoto bolted into the living room. As Kyoko collapsed onto the couch, Katsuya holding her as she cried, Mikoto went deathly pale.

"Survivors?" She asked. He sighed.

"None."

"Were they both…?" She asked, referring to her husband and sister…mother of the two month old blue haired child on the floor.

"Yes."

"Inside?"

"Yes."

"Madara?"

"Yes."

"The kids?"

"Being followed as we speak."

"Because he wants me." She stated, a hand going to her head. Minato sighed, pulling her to him.

"Yes. There is no way in hell I will let that happen." He said, blue eyes hardening as he thought of their old friend. She began to shake in his arms.

"So he killed my husband and little sister…his brother and sister-in-law…because I won't be with him?" She questioned, a sob breaking free. Minato pulled her closer, his hand reaching out to grab the phone as it began to ring.

"Uchiha residence, the President speaking." He greeted the person as he gently sat himself and Mikoto onto the floor.

"Minato…is it true?" Mikoto's father, Jo, asked softly.

"Yes." He said. A dial tone then rang in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And so now Fugaku and Maki are dead. What will happen now that all of the power in the Uchiha family is gone? Sasuke and Akina are not nearly old enough to run the companies? Is this the end?

- Kida-Asumi


	16. Chapter 16

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This chapter is a chapter full of change. It's also a time skip of a couple of years. The year is now 1997.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Three years passed since the loss of her husband and sister. In that time, Mikoto had taken over as regent for the twins, since they were not old enough to take the reins of the companies. Lin, Kosuke, Jin, Lizzy, and Obito spread the rest of the duties out amongst themselves. Needless to say, this put a strain on the companies for a few months. Things eventually smoothed out, though.<p>

Lin took custody of Maki's sons. Sam was a huge help in the process, acting as a stand in parent for his brothers. Mikoto did not protest this guardianship. After all, she had seven children of her own to worry about.

Her children had grown so much in the last three years. Itachi was now 10, Kane was 8, the twins and Riki were 6, and Oten and Kida were 3. With only two children at home with her during the day, Mikoto had recently began to have a social life.

Her first friend was an equally widowed Minato.

* * *

><p>"You are wonderful with them, you know." Minato commented as Mikoto gently rocked a sick Kida to sleep. She smiled at him, adjusting her three year old.<p>

"You're not so bad with kids yourself." She said softly, winking at her best friend. He chuckled. The two single and widowed parents had taken their children to the park that day, Kida coming home with a cold. They had had a great time, regardless. Their children had grown close over the last three years, just as their parents had.

Fate had been good for them.

"I thought it was hilarious how Naruto thought that he was really made from ramen." She commented. He laughed, walking over to her side.

"That boy. I can't understand how Yuki can be so smart, and Naruto so dumb." He said with a roll of his eyes. Mikoto chuckled, laying Kida down in her bed.

"All of your smart swimmers went to the twins, leaving Naruto with the left overs." She teased. Minato chuckled, following her out of the twins' room.

Over the last three years, Mikoto had put Akina in Kane's room and converted the nursery into a room for the twins.

"So, Mikki. Before we join our children downstairs, I have a question for you." He said casually, leaning against the wall. Mikoto paused, turning to look at him.

"What's that, 'Nato?" She asked, curiosity shining in her dark eyes. Clearing his throat nervously, he smiled.

"Mikki, would you have dinner with me sometime?" He asked. Mikoto's eyes widened. Even after all these years, was he seriously still interested in her?

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. President?" She managed to tease. Minato blushed -a healthy dose of red in his cheeks, much to her amusement- and nodded.

"Yes, actually. If you would do me the honor." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Mikoto beamed.

"I most certainly would. I'll contact you sometime and we'll set a date. Now let's get to the kids." She said, winking at the blond. Minato blinked at her in surprise.

"You really will go out with me?" He asked, echoing his past high school self, so many years ago. And Mikoto's past self was echoed in her reply.

"Why wouldn't I, silly 'Nato? We're single, and no one is going to protest." She said. And with that, she walked downstairs, leaving a grinning Minato behind.

* * *

><p>Their first date was a simple one. They had dinner and ended the night with a movie.<p>

By their third date they shared their first kiss in years.

By their fifth, they decided to be exclusive. Neither really had much of an issue with that.

For the next couple of years, the two grew closer and closer. Minato was as sweet to Mikoto as he had been in high school and she was just as sweet in return. Their reunion thrilled their mothers.

They told their children about a year after they began dating. The younger twins accepted with immediately. It took the other twins, Riki, and Naruto a few more weeks to come around to the idea. Kane and Kyo protested it at first, and it took them longer to come around, while Anko, Itachi, and Yuki remained indifferent to the relationship.

By the time they had been dating for nearly two years, however, everyone had come around to the idea.

"Hey, Minato?" Mikoto murmured to her boyfriend on one of their dates. He glanced down at her, smiling softly.

"Yes?" He asked. She leaned against him, looking up at the stars.

"Do you think that our spouses would be okay with this?" She asked. Minato looked up at the stars with her, thinking about that question. After a few minutes, he replied.

"They would want us happy. And I think we're happy, don't you?" He asked, rubbing his nose against her's. Mikoto giggled as she blushed.

"Most definitely. You make me feel things I have felt in years, 'Nato." She said sincerely. When he pressed his lips against her's in response, she knew he felt the same.

* * *

><p>Admist their happiness, a tragedy happened.<p>

Sam Uchiha died. He was stepping out into the street to get Ken's bubble stick and suddenly he was hit by a car.

His baby brothers were traumatized by the moment. Little Ken would have nightmares of that day for years to come.

This would be the last tragedy the Uchiha family would experience for the next decade or so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So to address a few things:

- Mikoto is acting as a stand in head of the family until the twins come of age, acting in their place. Back in Egypt, I think, women would do this for the Princes unable to be Kings

- Yes I ship Mikoto with Minato. Why? That's a very good question. But I thought it was cute so I ship it.

- I did not half-ass Sam's death. It shows up in another fic of mine that ties into this one. Just as Fugaku and Maki's does

- Kida-Asumi


	17. Chapter 17

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Cute little chapter showing the courting of the President and the Uchiha Matriarch

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto blushed as her daughters whistled.<p>

"You look hot, Mom." Kane, 10, said, winking to her mother.

"Seriously." Akina, 8, said as Kida, 5, nodded beside her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. The girls nodded again. She sighed.

"Okay. I love you girls." She said, turning to hug them. The hugged her back. She was going out on a date with Minato tonight and her daughters had insisted on helping her get ready. Her feelings for him had been slowly coming back over the past year, and according to his sister, so had his feelings for her.

And tonight he had asked her to get a babysitter for her children.

"You look beautiful, Mikoto." Jo said softly as she walked downstairs. Her mother and father were keeping the girls, and Fugaku's were keeping the boys.

"You look hot, Mom!" Oten exclaimed as Riki whistled. She blushed again.

"Thank you. Now boys, I want you to behave for your Grandma and Grandpa." She said sternly. They nodded.

"We will." The four said together.

"He's here!" Asame, 14, called teasingly from her spot on the windowsill. Kida ran over to their pink haired grandma when she entered.

"Okay. I love you guys. I'll get the kids in the morning." She promised as she walked outside. Minato waved to the group at the windows and door as she climbed in. He smiled softly as he took her hand.

"You look beautiful, Mikki." He said. She blushed.

"Thank you. Well, what are our plans for this evening?" She asked, squeezing his hand. He chuckled as he backed out of her drive way.

"Well I'm not going to tell you everything. What you can know is that I have a hotel room set up for us afterwards so we can rest. I get exhausted so easily with my 12 year old, twin 10 year olds, and 8 year old so I can only imagine what it's like with your 12 year old, 10 year old, three 8 year olds, and two 5 year olds." He teased. She chuckled.

"It does get pretty tiring. It's better now that they are all in school." She sighed. He nodded.

"Well, tonight it's your turn for a break." He said, a warm feeling entering him as she smiled softly.

As it had for a while now.

Minato took Mikoto to the fanciest restaurant she had ever been too. Then he took her on to a private yacht.

"Minato?" Mikoto asked when he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and together they watched as the shore grew smaller.

"Mikki." He breathed, turning her to face him. He simply seemed to be taking in her face. So Mikoto just smiled and stared into his blue eyes, content to watch and hold him. Eventually, he bent down and captured her lips in a slow, tender kiss that set her heart racing. When they pulled apart, he pressed his forehead to hers. "My Mikki. I love you." He declared softly. Mikoto's eyes widened.

"Really? Oh 'Nato, I love you too! I don't think I ever stopped." She murmured, tears in her eyes. He chuckled, cupping her face.

"Neither have I. This heart, Mikki." He said, taking her hand and pressing it to his chest. "This heart right here, it beats for you and only you." He whispered, wiping away a tear that fell. Mikoto beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed their lips together. He returned her earnest kisses, pulling her closer.

And as they kissed under the stars, a black cat watched from the cabin.

* * *

><p>Minato publically announced his relationship with Mikoto the following afternoon. They had been dating, yes, but Minato have never confirmed nor denied it. So after last night, he and Mikoto decided to take things seriously.<p>

The media had a field day with this announcement. For months to come, the two and their children would be under the scrutiny of the media.

And this was a very bad thing.

Because if the media was watching their every move, then the world was watching their every move.

Which meant their enemies were watching their every move.

Unfortunately, no one realized this until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So now Mikoto and Minato are together. Yet things wont be easy for them.

- Kida-Asumi


	18. Chapter 18

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A new child enters the picture in this chapter

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As the new millennia rolled around, Minato and Mikoto were together in as many ways as they could possibly be. They had a date at least once a week, and Mikoto now attended formal conventions with him. She was now recognized around the world as the President's leading lady.<p>

Most of the media was wondering when a marriage would happen. Mikoto and Minato had thought about marrying one another as well, but as of now they decided that it was not the right time.

Currently the President and his leading Lady were finishing…entertaining themselves from a wonderful evening.

"Thank you for another wonderful evening Minato" Mikoto whispered tiredly from his arms. He chuckled, brushing back her hair from her face.

"Anything for you, remember?" He asked. She nodded, one of her fingers trailing down his bare chest. He had promised her that six months ago.

"I love you." She said, sitting up and pulling the blanket around her. Minato grinned, kissing her nose..

"I love you too. Now-"

*Ding Dong*

He frowned as the doorbell rang. Who in the world could be coming to his personal penthouse this late at night?

"I wonder who that could be…" He trailed off as she stood, pulling on a robe.

"Mr. President, there's a man wanting to see Mrs. Uchiha." A maid said softly from the other side of the door. Minato frowned.

"Thank you we'll be right down." He said, pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Minato said as he wrapped his arms around Mikoto. She nodded, though she was troubled by the visit.

"I know, it's just…we're finally together and happy, so it's about time something scandalous happened." She explained as they walked downstairs.

Life had taught her that happiness doesn't last long. So with a sigh, she decided to just open the door and hope for the best.

She opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Mikoto asked, shocked. The man nodded.<p>

"Yes. I slept with your husband. This is our child. You can check the DNA. My wife does not want him. Your husband died three months after our affair." The man said, leaving the baby as he walked off. Mikoto stared at the year old in shock. His black eyes, filled with the innocence of youth and his black hair was mused from sleeping.

He had Fugaku's facial structure.

This was too much to handle.

"Minato, hold this kid for a second." She said as she stepped away from her boyfriend of three months. He frowned as she swayed on her feet, taking the child. The little boy clung to him, tears filling in his eyes.

"Go and sit down. I'll call your parents…both sets…and tell them we'll get the kids tomorrow afternoon." He said, kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said as a maid helped her to a chair. The baby stared at her from Minato's shoulder, its fist in its mouth.

"What would you like me to do with this child?" Minato asked as he walked over to her. Mikoto shook her head in dismay.

"I just don't know, 'Nato." She whispered. Minato's eyes softened and he walked over to gently press his hand against hers.

"If you want, I could have Rin run some tests and see if this baby is his." He said. Mikoto contemplated it for a few minutes. As she thought, Minato looked over the baby. It couldn't be more than a year old. He seemed healthy too.

"Send him to Rin. Tomorrow, I want to meet with our families and discuss his existence." Mikoto finally decided. Minato nodded, watching her face as she struggled with her emotions. If this was happening to him, Minato had no idea how he would react.

"I'll call Rin. Would you like to take the boy?" Minato asked. Mikoto glanced at the child, just contemplating the idea for a minute. Eventually she nodded.

"Yes I would." She finally sighed, reaching out for the child. He was innocent, even if his parents were not. As the boy was placed into her grasped, he looked up at her, tears shinning in his eyes and his fist in his mouth. Mikoto's heart melted instantly. As she arranged him in her lap, she knew that no matter what they found out, she would not allow this child to exit her life completely. He had come to her seeking shelter and love. So she tapped his nose and smiled.

"Don't cry, little one. You're safe now." She assured him. The baby's eyes widened. As his little hand reached up to grab at her shirt, Mikoto resigned herself to loving this child.

* * *

><p>Rin's testing confirmed that strange man's announcement.<p>

"It's really his?" Mikoto asked, distraught. It was the following afternoon. Their families were gathered in the Oval Office.

"No mistakes?" Lin asked shortly after.

Rin shook her head, sighing.

"No. I'm so sorry Mikoto." The woman murmured softly. Lin gasped as Sana's eyes widened.

"How could he have survived the explosion? Is Maki alive too?" Obito asked softly as he held up his mother. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"We don't know." She hissed. How stupid could their government be if they could not even notice Fugaku's state of not being dead. Pure ignorance and stupidity. Minato pulled Mikoto close. She wrapped her arms around him, taking comfort in his soothing presence.

"What should I do?" She asked him. He stared into her dark eyes.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you." He said sincerely. She sighed, leaning into him.

"Thank you for that…Kakashi." She turned to Minato's brother in law. He nodded.

"Yes?"

"I want you to find out everything about this child. His medical history, and who he's been with up until now. His name would be a nice thing too. Report it to Minato immediately." She said, pressing her back against her boyfriend's chest. He nodded.

"Okay." He said, turning to leave.

"Rin…I want you to take the child and go with Kakashi. Make sure he gets the same shots and vaccines as my children have gotten. When he has that done, make sure he is legalized as my child. You can put Fugaku as his father." She finished, letting Minato pull her over to his desk. Rin nodded.

"Okay. I'll bring him over as soon as it's done." The brunette said, kissing her parents' cheeks then leaving. Mikoto nodded, sighing with relief.

"Are you sure about this, Mikki?" Sana asked.

"Yeah, sis, can you handle another child?" Obito added.

"We'd be more than willing to take the child instead." Lin said. Mikoto shook her head.

"Thank you, everyone, for your concern. But I need to take this child. It's my late husband's. As his wife, mother and caretaker for his other children, he belongs with his brothers and sisters." She said.

"What will you tell the children?" Jo asked. Mikoto shrugged.

"I'm sure it will come to me. So, will you guys support me?" She asked, looking up at her boyfriend. He kissed her forehead, nodding.

"Of course." He promised. Soon the others chorused him. Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief, As long as she had the backing of her family then there would be no problems.

Nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>That night, Mikoto sat down with all of her children after dinner. Rin was bringing the baby over in an hour. Once they were all seated, she announced their new family member.<p>

"So…we're getting a baby brother?" Akina asked skeptically. Kida frowned from Itachi's arms. Mikoto nodded.

"Yes. Your father sent him down to me from heaven." She said, trying not to feel guilty about the lie. There was no way that Itachi or Kane would buy that lie, but at least the younger ones would go with it. Itachi frowned as well as Kane sighed in between Sasuke and Oten.

"Where will he sleep?" Riki asked. Mikoto pursed her lips as she considered that. With the nursery being the twins' room, that was very interesting.

"Well…Kane and Akina are sharing a room. So are Sasuke and Riki. Itachi has his own room and the twins are sharing. Hm…well, we'll move Kida in with one of you, and then move Oten in with Itachi." Mikoto suggested. Kane and Akina sighed.

"She can stay with us." Akina said begrudgingly. She loved her baby sister, but…

"She could stay with me too Mom." Itachi said. Mikoto smiled at him.

"I know sweetie. Okay so let'ss put Oten with Itachi." She said. Oten nodded.

"Okay. When will we meet him?" He asked. His sisters nodded, wondering that question too.

"Yeah, when?" Kida repeated. Mikoto grinned.

"In an hour. Auntie Rin had to make sure he was healthy first." She explained.

"Does he look like us?" Itachi asked, speaking for the first time. Mikoto nodded.

"Oh yes. He is a trademark Uchiha." She teased. As her children laughed with her, Mikoto felt relief. Her children accepted this child without argument. She couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who in the hell is this kid? What's his backstory? And Fugaku was alive? What in the hell is this author on? Yes, Yuuri now exists. But in a story that follows this one, that is explained.

- Kida-Asumi


	19. Chapter 19

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Something bad that turns out to be something good happens this chapter

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>February 14th, 2000. A night that would change everything.<p>

Minato took Mikoto to New York City that evening.

Yet they did not remain together for the entire evening.

After having dinner together, the two went to an opera. During the second half, Minato slipped away to use the restroom. When he came back, his girlfriend was gone.

He frantically searched for her for a few hours. When he returned to the hotel room where they were staying, he found her sleeping.

When asked where she was, Mikoto was confused and couldn't remember.

When they reviewed the surveillance camera footage, both were horrified.

And then Mikoto remember what had happened.

_"I love you, Mikoto Uchiha, and there is nothing you can say, or do, that will ever change my mind." Madara murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Mikoto's lips. Mikoto's dazed eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss._

_"I've missed you." She murmured to her husband. As she was pushed down gently into the mattress, she was elated. This was such a lovely dream._

* * *

><p>A few weeks later<p>

"Yuuri!" Kida giggled as she played with her new baby brother out back. Yuuri laughed, reaching for his six year old sister. Oten was playing in the sandbox behind them. The two were in kindergarten and got out of school at noon. Their mother had not been feeling well, so while she was at the doctors, their Aunt Maho was watching them.

"Mommy!" Oten cried out as he spotted her van. Kida giggled, helping Yuuri up as they ran after him.

When they got into the house, they found their mother crying.

"Mama!" Yuuri cried out, oblivious that his mother of three months was hurt. She smiled through her tears and gently lifted him into her arms as Maho called Minato.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Kida asked, walking over to her. Mikoto sighed.

"Oh my darlings…Mommy just found out she's having another baby." She explained. Oten gasped as Kida giggled.

"I hope it's a sister. I already have a baby brother." She explained as Yuuri began to nod off on his mother's shoulder. Mikoto let out a slightly hysterical chuckle as she gently patted Kida's hair.

"Mommy and Yuuri are going to nap. Maho, will you…" She trailed off. Maho nodded.

"Sure. I'll call Obito and tell him that he's to bring Mitsuru here." She said. Mikoto nodded.

"Thank you. Send him upstairs." She said as she stood up. Yuuri yawned, resting his head on her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, they journeyed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Minato gently brushed back Mikoto's hair from her face. He had shown up, and Kida had giggled about how 'Mommy was having her a baby sister.' The kids didn't realize it wasn't his yet. He might not tell them. It all depended on what the love of his life wanted. Little Yuuri yawned from under his mother's arm, smiling up at Minato.<p>

"Dada." He cooed. Minato chuckled. Mikoto had told Yuuri that he was his Uncle Minato, but he called him Dad anyway…not that he minded. In fact, he quietly encouraged it. Yuuri was a good child and seemed to hold some potential. He was very sweet too.

"Minato?" Mikoto questioned softly as she opened her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Hey, sweetheart. Maho and Obito are entertaining the kids downstairs. Your others have yet to get home. Mine are coming too." He explained, leaning down to kiss her. She sighed, pulling the pillow closer to her.

"Ki told you, didn't she?" She mumbled. Minato frowned at her tone as he supported Yuuri up as the child walked over to him.

"Yes. We wondered if it would happen after he… you know." He trailed off. Mikoto nodded.

"Maybe we should cut our relationship off." She suggested. He glared, taking her hand.

"Mikki…I love you. Very much. Just because you're having another baby doesn't mean anything to me. I'll do whatever you want me too, of course." He quickly added. She giggled softly as she sat up.

"Oh 'Nato. I would be lost without you." She said, quickly crawling into his arms. He chuckled, softly kissing her. Yuuri smiled in his other arm. She looked up at her boyfriend, smiling.

"Will you father my baby…in a way? Madara will throw a fit if we say it's yours." She explained. He nodded, placing his hand over her stomach.

"Mikoto Uchiha, I would be delighted." He said sincerely. She giggled, curling up to him.

"I love you, too." She whispered as she kissed him again, replying to his earlier statement.

"Love!" Yuuri exclaimed, reaching out to pat his mother. Mikoto grinned, kissing his fingers.

"Yes. Love. That's what keeps a family whole." She said.

"And it helps us run our countries. Keep that in mind, son." Minato said, winking at Yuuri. The child laughed, leaning forward to hug Mikoto. She embraced him gently, waves of affection for him running through her.

Perhaps these little ones were a good omen.

* * *

><p>Mikoto laughed softly as Naruto and Oten wrestled. Minato soon joined her, a sleeping Yuuri in his arms. The two were celebrating their first month in their new house together. When Mikoto's pregnancy was announced to the public, Minato informed them that he planned to raise the child. Media pressure caused them to move in with one another.<p>

It was a five bedroom house, but they had added two more rooms. Itachi had his own bedroom, seeing as he was the oldest. Anko and Kane were sharing an extra room with Kida. Riki and Oten were sharing as well. Yuuri would be sleeping in the nursery with his new baby brother. Kyo and Yuki had one of the garages, and Sasuke and Naruto had a bed room in an additional living room. Minato was going to send his children to boarding schools in a few years, which would free up some more space. It was a tradition in his family to send their children to the best schools they could get.

They still had decided not to marry. It was because Mikoto did not want this baby getting Minato's name. The country would expect him to. So they agreed to commit and stop there.

"He tired himself out, huh?" The due-any-day mother of eight (soon to be nine) said as she pulled the baby to her. He nodded.

"Yeah. Kida is asleep on the couch with Riki holding her. That little girl is going to have a lot of trouble with men when she's older." The blond chuckled as he rubbed the swollen abdomen.

"More like she'll have trouble getting men with her protective older siblings all around her." Mikoto smiled, Minato helping her off of the couch so they could lay down Yuuri. "Will you get Riki and Kida?" She asked him, pausing by the stairs. He nodded, quickly going to get the two.

"So…have you thought of any names for the baby?" He asked as he laid down Riki. Mikoto nodded, pulling the covers over her first adopted son.

"Yes, actually. I was looking over your family tree, and I found the most interesting name." She said, smiling as Kida was laid down in her own bed. Minato kissed her forehead, brushing back her black curls. He then joined Mikoto at the door of the nursery.

"Oh? What name did you find?" He asked. She smiled, laying Yuuri down.

"Lawliet. I think it's a cool name. Very unique as he shall be." She said simply, the two smiling down at the little baby.

Little did they know just how unique this child would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And yet another child would soon be born. And isn't Minato the best? *Loves my step-daddy*

- Kida-Asumi


	20. Chapter 20

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A new baby is here once again

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Back off." A fourteen year old Anko growled at the media. Itachi stood beside her, Kida in his arms. Kane, twelve, appeared behind them, Kyo and Yuki on either side of her. Oten got out next with Riki, Naruto and the older twins a bringing up the rear. The combined children of Mikoto Uchiha and Minato Uzumaki were going to visit their baby brother today in the hospital. He and their mother had a traumatic birthing experience (much like Kushina Uzumaki's with Naruto) and Minato had rarely left her side. Obito Uchiha-Kagarashi and Yoh Kagarashi got out of the car next, having been staying with the kids until Mikoto was home and could handle them all.<p>

Mikoto and the baby's scary birth was surprising. For reasons that no one could explain, Mikoto had passed out halfway through the birth and the baby's umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. Thankfully, both were recovering nicely.

"Let's go." Kane said, gripping Itachi's free hand as Akina did the same with Riki. Nodding, the oldest of all of them led them inside.

"Mommy!" Kida cried out as she spotted her mother. Mikoto looked up from her book, smiling at her children. Kida crawled up beside her and Yuuri.

"Hey kids!" She smiled as Yuuri snuggled closer. He stayed with her and Minato ever since she arrived at the hospital (when she was in labor, Hatsuho Kazami watched over him).

"When can we see the baby?" Obito asked, pulling up a chair. Akina sat on his lap. Mikoto smiled, gesturing for the rest of them to sit down.

"As soon as Minato comes back. Now you guys will have to go in groups of two." She said sternly, throwing a wink to her boyfriend's twin sons.

"Everyone, let's pick a person to go with." Yuki said softly.

"I'm going with Itachi." Akina declared.

"I call Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing an arm around the second Uchiha son.

"Riki and I will go together." Oten said bluntly, high fiving his older brother.

"I'll go with Kyo." Kane decided.

"Yuki and I will go." Yoh said softly. Yuki smiled at him shyly. The two quiet male grew close as their family did.

"Then I'll go with Anko." Kida said finally.

Mikoto chuckled. Her children could be so cooperative when they wanted to be.

* * *

><p>As Kida watched her baby brother sleep, her expression softened. Her baby brother was so tiny.<p>

"He'll be ok, Ki." Anko assured the younger girl. Kida looked up at Anko, fear in her eyes.

"But he's so tiny." She protested. Anko wrapped an arm around her.

"So was Naruto. But look him, he turned out just fine. This baby and Aunt Mikoto are very healthy." Anko assured her. Kida didn't look convinced, but decided to trust Anko.

After all, if you couldn't trust your family, who could you trust?

* * *

><p>Lawliet was such an odd name that Mikoto and Minato decided to give the baby a nickname. Or at least for the public. On his public birth certificate, his name would be Ryuuzaki Uzumaki. On his private, it would Lawliet Uchiha. They also gave him the nickname of 'L'.<p>

He was the spitting image of his father, but had Mikoto's complexion. He was a quiet baby, too. When Mikoto first held him, and he looked up at her with the innocent dark eyes he shared with his other siblings, she fell in love with him for the first time, as most parents did. He had a head full of dark hair, much to her amusement. His father had as well.

When he was born, Minato amped up the security around the hospital. Madara would surely try and come to see this baby. After all, it was part of what he always wanted - a child with the woman his loved. Both Mikoto and Minato agreed that this was something that could not happen, and took many precautionary measures to prevent it.

For the most part, the children were ok with the new baby. Itachi, Anko, Kane, and Minato's twins really didn't care too much. At the ages of 13 and 11, they were too independent to need their parents' undivided attention. In fact, in within the next year, Anko would be away at boarding school. Three years from then, so would the twins.

The twins and Riki also didn't mind the new baby. Sasuke actually was quite fond of him. Naruto was the problem out of those four nine year olds. He was jealous of his father's divided attention. Yuuri had needed less care than this new baby, thus he hadn't had a problem with him. Yet L required a lot more care, thus often times he could only spend a couple hours a day with Minato.

The six year old twins also did not mind the new baby. Oten showed no interest in L at all, while Kida tried to help her mother as best she could, all the time.

Yuuri was confused by the new baby's presence. After a few weeks, however, he accepted that L was going to stick around and didn't have a problem with his existence. He actually bonded with the little boy after a while.

But that would be a story for the night of L's wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, more things will be explained in the fic that follows. And now Mikoto has nine children. Yes, you may have recognized some of these characters from other anime/manga. But I'm going to put off explain where they came from for a few more chapters.

- Kida-Asumi


	21. Chapter 21

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Christmas 2000

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>With nine of her own children, and Minato's four, Mikoto Uchiha got many paper cuts the first Christmas of the millennium from wrapping so many presents. Her boyfriend Minato suffered as well.<p>

Yet as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom for some rest, she didn't regret it. The children would be thrilled by their gifts, and that's all that really mattered.

She only got six hours of sleep that night. Kida bounced into her bedroom at six am sharp, asking for presents. Oten and Naruto soon followed. L decided to announce his presence 10 minutes later, which woke Yuuri soon after. With two screaming babies, the rest of the household awoke as well. Sharing tired smiles, Minato and Mikoto sent their many children downstairs and each retrieved a baby before joining them.

For nearly two hours the children opened presents. By the time everything was done, Mikoto ordered everyone to put their presents in their bedrooms. Then after that was done, they were to help clean up the wrapping paper and get dressed. They were to go to Minato's parent's house first. The children begrudgingly did as they were told.

So they packed the children into both cars and traveled to Tsunade and Jiraiya's house. As soon as they walked in the house, Tsunade had snatched L from his mother and Rin took Yuuri. Relieved of their youngest two children, the two slipped away to the basement.

"I'm ready for a nap." Mikoto murmured, yawning. Minato pulled her into his arms, nodding.

"Me too. Between the babies, the younger twins, and Naruto, today is going to be a long day." He yawned as well. Mikoto chuckled, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"That's right. But no one ever said that with children, we would get lots of rest." She said, hugging him tightly. He kissed her forehead, brushing back her dark hair.

"We should go away for the New Year." Minato said, resting his chin on top of Mikoto's head. Mikoto wrapped her arms around him, relaxing into his embrace.

"That sounds heavenly. Where would we go?" Mikoto asked, looking up and into his blue eyes. Minato shrugged.

"Wherever you want to go." He promised. Smiling, Mikoto pulled him closer.

"I'll let you know my decision tonight." She promised. Grinning, Minato leaned down to kiss her again.

"Good. Now, shall we go and watch our children open more presents and eat breakfast?" He asked. Mikoto nodded, pulling away.

"Yes. Come on." She insisted, taking his hand. Together they journeyed upstairs.

* * *

><p>They went to Mikoto's parents' for lunch. Minato had contacted a separate driver to carry all of their presents.<p>

When they entered into the Kagarashi household, Asami snatched L from his mother and began to play with her nieces and Anko. Mikoto chuckled, taking Yuuri from Minato. When Sana tried to take him, the boy protested and clung to Mikoto.

"He hasn't gotten much Mommy and Me time lately." Mikoto explained. Sana's expression changed into one of compassion and sympathy.

"Poor dear. Well, little Yuuri, Grandma won't take you away from your Mommy. Do you want to get some cookies into him?" Sana asked, placing a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. The dark hair woman nodded, smiling her thanks.

"That'd be great, Mom. Lead the way?" She asked. With a chuckle, Sana did so. As they headed for the kitchen, Mikoto watched her family bond over gifts. She couldn't help but smile at the heart warming sights she saw.

* * *

><p>"Last stop, kiddos." Minato assured the children as they pulled up to the Southern Uchiha Compound. With so many grandchildren to account for, Lin and her family had decided to just stay at the Southern Compound for the holidays instead of making Mikoto transport all of them up to the Northern.<p>

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, Oten echoing his cry. Chuckling, Minato exited his car and helped the children out. Mikoto was doing the same. As soon as both cars were emptied, he joined his girlfriend, taking L from her arms. The little two month old yawned widely before settling in his arms.

"How cute!" Mikoto breathed at the sight. Minato's face twisted into mock horror.

"Mikki! How could you say that! Boys are handsome or sexy, not cute." He teased. Yuuri giggled at his outburst. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Well I am so sorry, my sensitive boyfriend. Can you forgive your Mommy, baby L?" Mikoto asked, cooing to her baby. Of course she got no response, but it did bring about an amusing moment for the little foursome.

"Are you guys coming in?" Lin asked from the porch, her eyes locking on her youngest two grandchildren. The President and the Matriarch nodded, then after linking hands, headed towards the door way.

* * *

><p>All was quiet that night. As soon as they had gotten home and the presents had been put in their recipients bedrooms, Mikoto and Minato had begun to get the children bathed. As soon as they were finished there, nearly all of them went straight to bed.<p>

They laid the youngest two down last. After tucking both into bed, the two just stopped for a minute and watched the children sleep.

"They are so precious." Minato whispered, wrapping his arms around Mikoto. She nodded.

"They are. And so very innocent. Picking up the sad tone to her voice, Minato frowned.

"Mikki? Are you alright?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just thinking of Madara is all. Christmas was his favorite holiday." Mikoto murmured, her voice becoming grief-stricken. Minato rested his chin on her shoulder, his own emotions conflicting.

He had been close to the eldest Uchiha brother too. When he found out about Madara's obsession, his first thought was to protect Mikoto. Then it was to contact Madara. He could relate to that man's feelings for Mikoto. He, too, felt a great deal for Mikoto. For this to make him an outcast from his family must have been terrible.

And now his two best friends were raising his two children.

"Even though I should hate him for so many things, Minato, I just can't. When I think of him, think of the little boy who I was best friends with growing up." Mikoto mumbled into Minato's arms as they watched her youngest two sons sleep.

"It's because he's family." Minato said simply. Smiling, Mikoto understood what he meant.

"So you don't hate him?" She asked. Minato kissed the back of her head, shaking his.

"No. Of course not. He was my best friend aside from you, Mikki." He murmured. Mikoto squeezed his hands, nodding.

"Then we'll keep the children safe and look for a way to cure him." She said. Minato simply kissed the back of her head once more.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What a busy Christmas!

- Kida-Asumi


	22. Chapter 22

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A surprise happens this chapter. Another time skip has happened. It is now 2004.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"So…where are we going?" Oten, 10, asked once again. He was beside L, 3, who was napping next to Yuuri, 4, their heads together. Riki, 12, was sleeping on Yuuri's other side.<p>

"And how come Uncle Minato didn't come with us?" Kida added from her spot in between the older twins (12). Mikoto chuckled from the driver's seat as Kane, 14, sighed.

"He is with his sons in France, remember?" She reminded them.

"They are starting school over there." Itachi, 17, said as well.

"But where are we going?" Oten asked again.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed beside him. Mikoto smiled as she looked at them through the rear-view mirror.

"We are going to see your Great-Grandmother. The last time we went to see her was when Riki turned a year old. She hasn't met some of you, so I thought it would be great for her to see us all again before Minato and I get married." She explained, pulling the car off of an exit.

Yes, Mikoto and Minato had recently become engaged. It was one of Mikoto's Christmas presents from Minato. He had asked her on Christmas Eve as they were wrapping gifts. She was thrilled and even now as she spotted her engagement ring, she was remember her day dreams in high school of this day happening. They were hoping for a summer wedding. Considering it was barely the start of January, this was a doable wish.

"Will we go and see Grandma Lin or Grandma Sana too?" Akina asked, looking up briefly from her phone. Mikoto shook her head.

"Nope. Well, maybe your Grandma Lin if she is out here, but only then." Mikoto added as she thought about it.

"Is this woman our Grandmother Elizabeth?" Itachi asked. She nodded.

"Yup. Grandma Lizzy. She and your Grandfather Kosuke adopted your Grandma Lin when she was three. You know, how about we ask about that for a bedtime story?" Mikoto suggested, winking at her daughters in the backseat.

"Okay!" Kida exclaimed. Chuckling, Mikoto could tell that this would be an entertaining visit.

* * *

><p>"Mikki!" Lin cried out happily as soon as Mikoto walked up the steps, L on her hip. Itachi followed up next, a sleepy Yuuri in his arms.<p>

"Hello Aunt Lin. How are you?" She asked as Lin briefly hugged her, and then moved onto her other grandchildren. Mikoto smiled softly as L yawned and pulled himself closer to his mother.

"Grandma Lin!" Kida exclaimed, hugging her paternal grandmother, Akina doing the same.

"Girls! Kane, come join us!" She called out as her eldest granddaughter walked by. Kane rolled her eyes, but grinned and joined in their hug.

"Where's Grandpa?" Oten asked as he and Riki walked over. Sasuke had followed their mother and Itachi in. Lin smiled, releasing the girls and walking over to hug the boys.

"He and your cousins are coming up in about three hours." She explained.

"Ken?" Kida asked excitedly. At Lin affirmation, she beamed and ran inside to tell her mother, her elder siblings and grandma chuckling after her.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Daddy!" Lin called out as she cradled L to her chest in search of her parents, who should have been gardening back outside. Mikoto was getting the other children settled into their rooms as Kane and Itachi helped to make dinner.<p>

"In here sweetheart!" She heard her mother call out.

"Oh, Lin before you come-" Her father began to say as she walked in. Her dark eyes widened and she nearly dropped L from her arms as she spotted who sat in between her parents.

"Grandma Lin?" L asked, pulling away from her to tap at her shocked face. The man smiled, standing up.

"Liz worked her 'magic' again, baby doll. Sorry." Kosuke said softly as Elizabeth Uchiha beamed.

"Oh, look what Mama did for you again. Here, give me…"

"L." Lin mumbled, handing him to her. The blond smiled.

"'Ello L! Time for me to meet the others." She hummed.

"Daddy…" Lin mumbled, swaying on her feet. Kosuke quickly walked over, helping her over to a chair.

"Sit down, honey. I'll leave you two alone. When you're ready, come downstairs." He murmured. She nodded, shooting him a grateful smile. When she turned back to the male in the room, her smiled dropped and her eyes teared up.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p>"Mikki!" Elizabeth called out as she skipped downstairs(honestly, the woman has to be in her late 70's, yet she was still this chiper? Go Liz!) Mikoto looked up from her task of tying Yuuri's swimming trunks. Her children had spotted the pool, and had all but begged her to go and get in. She smiled.<p>

"Grandma Liz!" She returned the greeting, scooping Yuuri up. "Oh, and you have my little sugar plum." L frowned at the nickname as his older brother giggled. Elizabeth smiled, passing him over to her.

"So, my daughter told me that the smallest is L, and really Mikoto, such a name, but where and who are the others?" She asked. Eyes widening, the mother of nine quickly walked over to the back porch.

"Kids, come in really quick and meet your great-grandparents!" She called out. A minute later they heard Riki, Kane, and Oten complaining as all seven of them climbed out of the pool. Itachi entered first, Kida on his back. Akina and Sasuke followed next, the remaining two brothers after them, and Kane bringing up the rear. The seven jumped together when Elizabeth squealed.

"Dear, calm down. You're going to scare them." Kosuke said as he came downstairs.

"Okay, okay. Look how big Itachi has gotten, and little Kane. And the twins and Riki are no longer in diapers." She pouted, green eyes saddening slightly. Her spouse rolled his eyes.

"I know darling. So I know you older five children and L, but who are the rest of you?" Kosuke asked, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I'm Kida, this is my older twin brother Oten, and Mommy is holding Yuuri." Kida chirped from Itachi side. Kosuke nodded.

"Where's Grams?" Riki asked, riffling his thick hair. Mikoto and Itachi both narrowed their eyes as the older couple shared a look.

"Uh, well, you see…" Elizabeth began, only to be interrupted by Jin's arrival.

* * *

><p>Kida sighed as she held L's hand, the two trying to find the bathroom. She had to go, but he refused to leave her alone. All of the rest of the guys were roughhousing in the pool, except for Itachi, Jo, and Sam, while Kosuke, Obito, and Jin grilled, and the rest of the girls caught up. Lin had yet to return.<p>

"Wait, not this way. The weird man is down this way." L said suddenly, freezing. Kida glared.

"L, I have to pee! Besides, all we have to do is yell really loud and Itachi will save us." Kida assured him (unware that this always worked for her because Itachi or his gang followed her.) Her four year old brother glared.

"I'm serious, wait, don't open that door!" He exclaimed. She ignored him, twisting the knob the rest of the way. The door swung open, revealing her grandmother and a man. Frowning, Kida stepped into the room, yanking L impatiently behind her. The man's dark eyes widening as he spotted her. Lin frowned, turning to see what he was looking at.

"What are you…Oh Ki." Lin sighed sadly. Kida sighed.

"Grandma, where's the bathroom? Grandpa Jin says that it was around here." She explained as her grandmother walked over to them, picking up L. The man followed, watching the young girl intensely.

"It's-" Lin began to say.

"I'll take her mo-Lin." The man cut her off, offering Kida his hand. The youngest Uchiha female smiled up at him.

"Thanks mister. What's your name?" She asked. The man's eyes softened and he patted her head. When he opened his mouth to speak, a stern voice stopped him.

"2-Banme no kasai no musuko." Kosuke snapped from the door way. Kida nervously looked between the glaring men. Finally, the male sighed. Kneeling down, he smiled again.

"Well, how about you call me Kasai?" He asked, mentally remembering an old nicname. Kida beamed.

"Okay. Now lead to the, what Riki calls, the porcelain god. But no peaking." She added sternly. Kosuke frowned as they walked away. Lin gently took his hand.

"Let's go and prepare them Daddy." Lin said softly.

* * *

><p>"So your Mom is getting remarried huh?" Kasai asked, thoroughly amused. Kida had yammered, non-stop, about her family the entire walk there. He had learned about L and Yuuri, her 'Uncle Minato' and ''Tachi.' Of evil girlfriends and her first kiss (which was a bit suprisiing.) She had also added that her Uncle Minato would be her future Daddy. Kida nodded.<p>

"Yeah. I'm kind of jealous 'cause Uncle Minato raised Yuuri and L as his own, and they call him Daddy, and all of my big brothers and sisters got to spend time with my Daddy, but I never did. I wish I could meet my Daddy, just once." She sighed sadly. The man flinched, internally wounded that this baby girl, who looked so much like her older brother (fnish this sentence).

As they came to the end of the hallway, the man stopped.

"Come on mister, come and meet my Mommy and 'Tachi." She said, tugging at his hand insistently. He shook his head, his pitch black hair following the movement.

"I can't, Kida. Sorry baby girl." He murmured sadly. Before she could protest, a scream rang out from the back yard. As Kida turned to look at the man questioningly, she was suddenly shoved to the ground as an explosion came from the bathroom they were just in/by.

* * *

><p>It was not an unusual thing for members of the Uchiha family to have private days of family fun interrupted by assassins from around the world. Kosuke Uchiha was the sole heir to a very rich dynasty.<p>

Elizabeth Uchiha was also from a very rich family in England, and had nearly been killed a dozen times throughout her pre-married life. Lin had inherited not only both of their fortunes, but also her birth parents as well. Not much was known about them, but Elizabeth says she was once engaged to her father, and the other had worked for him.

When Lin had found and married Jin Surasawa, ex-member of Phantom and son of a rich senator, more danger was placed on the now billionaire family.

Money was not the only factor on these stupid attempts; The Uchiha family took over the US military when Madara was born, and Mikoto's father, another ex-Phantom, was a successful businessman. Her mother was once known as Venus, and time and again someone would try to kidnap her for her gene pool.

So, when some poor, unsuspecting goon tried, once again, to kidnap/kill Akina, everyone over the age of fourteen pulled out some form of a weapon. Elizabeth had screamed, more out of shock than anything else.

Three minutes later, the three men were on the ground, tied up, with several cuts and bruises while Akina was being embraced by Kane and Lin.

"Oh god, Kida was in the house alone." Mikoto whispered, her heart racing at the thought of her child being seriously injured. An explosion from the house seemed to echo her thoughts.

"Kida!" Itachi yelled out, quickly sitting Yuuri on the ground so he could bolt into the house. Lin gripped her mother's hand as L, Oten, Ken, and Yuuri were forced beside them. Jo II, Mitsuru, Sasuke, and Riki watched as Sam, Jin, Kosuke, and Obito ran after Itachi.

"I'm calling security." Elizabeth said softly as she pressed one of her speed dials. Lin frowned, knowing that Kida was safe…but her secret visitor was not.

* * *

><p>"'Ta…chi…" Kida murmured weakly as she opened her eyes. They widened as she noticed the smoke and fire. Coughing, she pulled her shirt over her nose and felt around for the wall.<p>

"Run!" This command took her attention to a few feet in front of her, where the man and what looked like four others, were fighting. She watched, slightly shocked. "Run Kida! Your mother would never forgive me if something happened to you. I would never forgive myself too. I love you, my baby." He murmured, smiling briefly at her. She gasped.

"You're… my…" She trailed off.

"Run!" He yelled again. She nodded, turning to do just that, only to run into familiar arms.

"Kida." Itachi extremely relieved voice breathed across the top of her head as she was embraced. "Are you alright?" He asked, their relatives running by them. Her eyes fluttered closed at the familiar feeling, before abruptly snapping open.

"'Tachi, that man is our -" A second explosion cut her off. Ignoring her protests, Itachi scooped up her and ran out of the smoke.

* * *

><p>"Thank god you're both okay." Mikoto sighed with relief, pulling them both into her arms. Itachi and Kida joined their sisters and the younger children. Half an hour later saw the end of the whole fiasco. The boys had somehow managed to salvage the cook out they had planned and the younger boys had helped Lin and Liz set the table. When the others joined them, everyone knew something was up. Kida raced toward them, gripping Jin's jacket.<p>

"Grandpa Jin! Where is my Daddy!" She demanded, tears forming in her eyes as fear gripped her heart. Jin threw a glare at his spouse as everyone gasped and Mikoto went deathly pale before gently cupping her face.

"I'm right here Ki." The group all looked towards the doorway where Obito stood, supporting a figure from the past. As the group gasped, Kida ran forward to the man, hugging him.

"Daddy." She sighed happily.

"Fugaku…" Mikoto murmured. The world went dark.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a bit awkward." Obito sighed.<p>

"Why don't we take our granddaughter-in-law upstairs?" Kosuke suggested, picking up Mikoto. Elizabeth nodded, following him into the house. Fugaku smiled sheepishly at the others.

"Dad, Obito." Fugaku greeted his father and foster brother. Obito sighed, shaking his head ruefully. Jin walked over to him, gripping his shoulder.

"My son." He said warmly, golden eyes eerily warm.

"Kida, come over here." Kane said soothingly, L on her hip.

"Yeah, come over here." Oten agreed from beside Yuuri. Sasuke and Riki stood on either side of Akina, who stared with wide, dark eyes. The baby Uchiha daughter glared.

"Fine." She pouted up at her father before going to her siblings. Itachi pulled her close and Kane gently stroked her head. Fugaku frowned.

"Guys, she would have been alright." He sighed.

* * *

><p>When the current Uchiha matriarch opened her eyes, her first thought was wondering if she was dreaming. Yawning, Mikoto sat up, deciding that if she was, then she might as well take it as far as it can go. The reasons for these heartfelt thoughts: her dead husband sitting beside her bedside.<p>

"What time is it?" She asked him, staring at him in awe. Fugaku smiled.

"About 11. I spent the evening with the kids and helped Mom lay them all down. L is asleep between Yuuri and Riki while Kida is in between her sisters. I hope you didn't mind." He explained. Mikoto nodded.

"Fugaku?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" He replied. She patted a spot beside her silently. Fugaku shook his head, frowning.

"Mikoto…you're getting remarried." He said bluntly. Rolling her eyes, the woman climbed out of bed and walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"You come back from the dead for a limited time and that's all you can say to me?" She teased. "Minato will understand. How long are you here?" She asked, curling into him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you. I truly do." He said around another kiss, ignoring the question. She nodded, allowing the lack of an answer.

"And I love you too." She said. As she rested her head on his chest, she began to explain the last decade.

About halfway through it, they joined together as husband and wife once more.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him." Fugaku seethed from beside his wife. She laughed bitterly, shaking her head.<p>

"Water under the bridge. Besides, L is amazing, 'Gaku. He is so smart and sensible, much more so than Itachi. I couldn't be prouder." Mikoto sighed happily against his warm side. Fugaku rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm surprised you and Minato haven't had a baby yet." He admitted. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's see. By the time we started dating and…well, you know, I got pregnant with L and adopted Yuuri. Thanks for stopping by when you weren't dead, by the way." She glared. Fugaku chuckled, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't remember who I was. The day I remembered, I truly died." He said sheepishly. She nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hey, 'Gaku. Do you think this counts as an affair since we slept together, but you only have a limited amount of time left?" Mikoto wondered. Fugaku stiffened slightly.

"Maybe. Will we tell Minato? I doubt our kids will find out." He explained. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to marry him. I have to tell him." Mikoto said. Her sweet fiancé deserved that much. While Minato would be hurt, Mikoto knew that he wouldn't leave her. He'd understand.

And that just made her feel so much worse about what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Elizabeth's dark arts are mentioned in The Way We Were in London. And Fugaku is back? Oh snap!

- Kida-Asumi


	23. Chapter 23

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** If you guys are confused or have questions, feel free to ask. **maxridelover**, the fact that you continue to read this makes me very happy. Sorry the quality of the chapters goes down as it goes on. I just wanted to finish this story and post the one that follows, which is much better.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Minato Uzumaki couldn't have been happier. For the last week had had been in France with his children. Now he was finally going home to his fiancee and other children. Life was pretty good.<p>

When Mikoto called him five minutes later, again, he grew concerned. She was telling him about how she had been feeling very neausous and often became light-headed.

"Maybe you're pregnant again?" Minato questioned his fiancee as he drove home from the airport. He was finally coming home from France. When she didn't reply, he laughed. "Mikki, I'm only half serious. We've always used protection. Why are you so quiet?" He asked. She sighed.

"You'll see when you get home. And you have impeccable timing as always." She said bitterly. Minato frowned, but before he could question her, she had hung up.

What the hell was that all about?

* * *

><p>"Fugaku?" Minato questioned, eyes wide.<p>

"Daddy!" Yuuri cried out, he and L running over to the blond. Minato stooped to pick them both up, eyes never leaving the man standing beside his fiancee. Fugaku shrugged sheepishly as Kida appeared from the kitchen, beaming.

"Uncle Minato!" She cried, running forward to hug him.

"Welcome home." Mikoto smiled happily, walking over to hug him as well, pulling back with L in her arms. Yuuri tightened his grip on Minato, following his gaze to stare at Fugaku.

"Kida, why don't we go and get everyone into bed. You guys have school tomorrow." Minato suggested, finally breaking eyes contact. She nodded.

"'Kay. Night Daddy!" She said happily, taking Minato's hand and dragging him upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Minato." Itachi said softly as Minato walked by his room. Minato walked in.<p>

"Yes Itachi?" He asked. Itachi sighed.

"She's pregnant. After they find out, my father will return to the other world." He explained. Minato frowned.

"…I figured. Liz is the reason for this, I suppose." He mused. Itachi nodded.

"Please don't leave her." He said softly. Minato smiled, shaking his head.

"I won't. It wouldn't be the first time we were together and she was having someone else's baby."

* * *

><p>Mikoto explained to him that evening what had happened. She sobbed in his arms for the majority of it.<p>

By the end of her explanation, he knew what he had told Itachi was true.

He couldn't leave her.

"Mikki, shh, please, don't cry. I forgive you for sleeping with Fugaku." He said calmly.

"Really?" She asked. Minato nodded.

"Of course. Old emotions are tricky things." He assured her. Giggling, Mikoto nodded.

"Thanks, 'Nato."

"We need to put off the wedding though." He said. Mikoto frowned.

"Why?" She asked. With a sigh, he pressed his hand to her stomach.

"Because of this."

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, 'Gaku. I love you." Mikoto murmured, standing in her backyard. Yuuri was in her arms, watching with wide eyes as his father faded away.<p>

"I love all of you too. I'll be watching you always." He promised.

And then he was gone. Shaking her head and wiping away her tears, Mikoto smiled down at Yuuri.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked. He nodded, grinning

"Chocolate!" He exclaimed. Chuckling, Mikoto carried him inside.

Things were finally ok.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the last child born in the story, I promise. When its born, I'll explain where the other Uchiha children have come from. So I know that things got a little weird with Fugaku and things, but in The Way We Were, his mother is the child of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel dies, Sebastian disappears, and Elizabeth raises her. So there is magic floating around that family. That is hit on more in the story that follows this one.

- Kida-Asumi


	24. Chapter 24

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey! Last baby is born this chapter. Explanation of who is from where is at the bottom. Enjoy ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto's pregnancy stirred up a lot of controversy. Many people were demanding that she and Minato separate. That she was 'disgracing' the country.<p>

Minato put an end to those comments quickly by a press statement.

"These outlandish claims are the ones tarnishing this country's reputation. Mikoto is a fantastic mother and loyal partner. Ryuuzaki and this new baby are nothing to be ashamed of. They are my sons and I will not have such disrespectful things being said about them." He said firmly.

Mikoto was deeply touched by this statement. When he returned home, it was to a private dinner for the two of them.

"What's this for?" He asked the five month pregnant woman. She smiled, taking his hand.

"For being my hero. For defending the honor of our children." Mikoto murmured warmly. Minato chuckled, shaking his head.

"I try my best, Mikki, I try my best. So speaking of our children…when do you want to find out the gender of our newest child?" He asked. Mikoto beamed.

"Soon. As soon as possible. Then we can start planning things and designing a nursery." she sighed happily. Minato nodded.

"And with Naruto soon leaving, we can actually give this baby his own room." Minato added. Mikoto smiled.

"I love you, 'Nato." She murmured warmly. He smiled, gripping her hand as well.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Wah!" Minato's two month old son wailed. The blond groaned, snuggling closer to his wife. Mikoto chuckled, kissing his forehead.<p>

"I'll be back. Keep sleeping, darling." Mikoto murmured warmly. Minato nodded. Satisfied that he would, she rose from bed and walked to the nursery.

Wataru, named after one of Kosuke's ancestors, stopped his cries once he noticed his mother.

"Shh, little one, shh. Mommy is here now." She murmured warmly. Wataru sniffled, pouting up at Mikoto. The mother of 10 leaned down to scoop up her youngest, gently bouncing him in her arms. "Your diaper isn't wet." Mikoto observed as she tried to find the problem. When his tiny stomach let out a growl, her face relaxed with a realization.

"Well that explains it. Come here, sweet boy." She cooed, walking him over to the rocking chair. Wataru was definitely an Uchiha baby. His black hair, eyes, and pale complexion could not be questioned. As she got him situated against her breast, she thought about the reactions his birth had brought to their family.

Itachi, Kane, and Oten had no reaction to this new child. They just accepted his presence and moved on.

Sasuke and Riki were confused as to why Fugaku was the father, but both were coming to terms with that.

Akina and Kida were excited about having a baby around. Both were old enough to actually help, and were more than willing. Mikoto was grateful for that.

Yuuri and L both reacted to Wataru better than she had expected. When Yuuri had shown signs of jealousy from L's arrival, she was worried he and L would resent this new baby. Yet both seemed curious. In fact, Yuuri often watched from afar, feigning disinterest when she caught him. L followed after the baby constantly, and was an endless stream of questions.

It was all a very heartwarming sight.

Naruto had been sent off to boarding school, leaving only Mikoto's children in the house. With Itachi on the cusp of graduating high school, and the twins almost into it, their house was full of changes.

"Mom?" Brought out of her musings by her daughter, Mikoto glanced up in the doorway to find Kane standing there.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked. Recently, she and Minato had revealed to Kane that she was not actually Mikoto's biological daughter.

"Can I just…sit with you for a little while?" She asked, wiping away a tear. Mikoto's expression softened and she nodded.

"Come here, sweetie. We'll move to the couch." Mikoto said, standing. Wataru huffed because his feeding was interrupted, but didn't cry. Once they were settled, Mikoto wrapped her arms around Kane.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mikoto asked. Her daughter shook her head.

"Not really. Mom?" she asked.

"Yes?" She asked, rubbing Kane's back.

"Why do men suck?" She asked. Mikoto's heart melted.

"Because you are dating boys, currently. When you get to be my age, you'll begin dating men." She teased. Kane chuckled, cuddling close.

"Thanks Mom." She whispered. Mikoto kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome, Kane." She murmured. As they fell silent, and Wataru continued to feed, Mikoto relaxed for the first time in ages.

Everything was settled, at last. She and Minato planned to marry a year from now. She had had her final child. She could feel it in her gut. Wataru would be her final Uchiha child.

Now she could finally move on with her life. Focus on her children and her relationship.

The Uchiha curse held nothing over her no longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that is the final child born in this story. What do you guys think? Do you like it so far? The next two chapters will be much shorter and a preview for the sequel will be posted as well.

Uchiha siblings(and the Uzumaki kids):

1) Itachi, Sasuke, Anko, Naruto - all from Naruto, obviously

2) Kane, Akina, Kida, Oten - OCs

3) Kyo and Yuki - Fruits Basket

4) Riki - Ai No Kusabi

5) Yuuri - Kyo Kara Maoh(I have stories about him too)

6) L - Death Note

7) Wataru - Only The Ring Finger Knows

- Kida-Asumi


	25. Chapter 25

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** The wedding of my mother and my step-father is here! Their marriage stays strong. There is no 'them' drama, unlike her marriage with Fugaku. You can read more about them in the sequel.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>On the morning of her second wedding, Mikoto was very nervous. This ceremony would be live worldwide.<p>

"Mama!" Wataru exclaimed from his playpen. They were marrying in Washington DC, and Mikoto and the three young boys had a room to themselves. Sana was staying with her daughters, and Itachi was with her sons. Mikoto sent a smile to her little year old child.

"Good morning, Wataru. Come see Mommy." She cooed, retrieving him. He laughed at her playful tone, gripping onto her nightgown.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Yuuri complained behind them. At the age of six, the boy had just begun school.

"Me too." L said, sitting up. Mikoto nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"I'll order room service. Yuuri, would you call Aunt Mizuho and ask her when she is coming by to take us to the White House?" She asked, handing him her cell phone. Yuuri nodded. As he did that, Mikoto ordered French toast and eggs.

An hour later found everyone preparing for the wedding. Mizuho had declined Mikoto's invitation to be her maid of honor, stating that there was too much she'd rather help with than just standing up there beside her. Touched, Mikoto readily agreed and gave the position to her sister Asami.

When Asami arrived, she brought with her their other nieces - Yoh's daughters.

Yoh had fallen desperately in love with his high school girl friend Haruna. She died delivering his twins two years ago. Haruka, their oldest, was three years old and had his dark hair and her mother's light eyes. Her sister Yoki had her mother's brown hair and his black eyes.

Asami's dress was actually not a dress. It was a white top with a black skirt. Haruka's dress was a light lavender with a white top and lace covering at the bottom of the dress. Yoki's was all white with a black lace sash around her abdomen. A white sash was on top of that with a black rose.

Rin was part of her wedding party as well. With her she brought her three year old daughter Rini, her sister Jechiro, and her niece Anko. Rin's dress had a black bottom and a white top, much like Asami's. Anko's dress was a light lavender with rhinestones lining the neckline. Rini's dress was all white. She would have purple flowers in her hair. Jechiro's dress was all white with a black sash atop the dress, leading to a strap.

Her mother brought her daughters. Akina and Kane both wore light lavendar dresses. Kida wore a white dress with a black sash and a black rose around her waist.

In fact, it was a lot like Mikoto's. Her dress was a white dress with a black sash that hung in the front and had a white rose.

While Mizuho and Sana helped get the girls ready, Lin watched after the three younger boys.

Eventually everyone was ready. Minato and his sons helped everyone be seated before going to their positions.

The world held its breath as the ceremony began. Rin and Yuki led the wedding party out first. Anko and Kyo followed. Kane, cradling little 14 month old Wataru, and Riki were next. Akina and Sasuke were soon after, followed by Kida and Oten. Jechiro and Naruto summed up the older ones. Then the bridal march began. Kiyoshi led Yuuri and Rini out, the little girl having lots of fun tossing lavender petals. Kiyoshi stood with the men and Yuuri. Itachi led out Haruka and L next. Itachi stayed with Haruka. Yoh led out his twins, sticking with Yoki.

Finally, the maid of honor and best man walked out. Asami and Obito were beaming, their expressions softening as Sana cried.

And then the bride came out. The room gasped. Jo escorted his little girl down the aisle.

Mikoto had trouble keeping her composure. She had been dreaming about this day for almost two decades, and now it was finally happening.

"I love you, Daddy." Mikoto whispered before Jo handed her off. Jo kissed her cheek, nodding.

"I love you too, Mikki. Take care of her." He said gruffly to Minato, offering Mikoto's hand. Minato nodded, taking it gently.

"I will, Jo. I will." He swore. Satisfied, Jo joined his wife. As Mikoto stepped up to her future husband, and she stared into his eyes, she forgot about everyone else. She forgot about the world and her family.

All that mattered was him.

The Vice-President kept things short and sweet. Before she knew it, she had to speak her first words of the ceremony.

"I do." Mikoto whispered, a smile on her face as she pressed her lips against her new husband. The male wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Go Uncle Minato!" The two chuckled at the call from Mikoto's son. Pulling back, Mikoto looked into Minato's deep blue eyes.

"I love you." She said sincerely. Minato cupped her cheek, nodding.

"And I love you." He breathed before kissing her again.

The world burst into applause. Their family gathered around them. Wataru was passed to Mikoto and Minato scooped up L. Itachi held Yuuri.

As she and her husband were congratulated, the First Lady of the United States breathed a sigh of relief.

This is where she was always meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! The wedding was very simple, but I suck at writing them. That's a hurdle I'm facing currently in one of my stories. Btw, guys, Mikoto's name won't change. She will always be Mikoto Uchiha. Epilogue is next!

- Kida-Asumi


	26. Chapter 26

SEQUEL TO MEMOIRS OF VENUS

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 31 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Final chapter. Its short and to the point. Previews for the sequel are next. I highly encourage it. I've been developing it for years. If you liked this, the sequel is similar, but with better...form? Grammar? I'm not sure but its just better.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Happy New Year!" Cries were called throughout Minato's office. Minato chuckled, kissing his wife for the first time that year.<p>

"Well now that that fun was over, let's continue our discussion." Obito said, pulling Rin close. She nodded, yawning.

"Yes. I'm tired." She said, leaning against her husband.

A lot had changed in the last year. Two weeks after her marriage to the President, Kakashi Hatake, while on a mission to track down a criminal, was killed. His wife and two children were devastated. However, with Kakashi gone, Rin realized her feelings for Obito. Three months ago, they had begun dating. Tonight, their wedding certificate went through the system. Two days from now the ceremony would begin.

Her children were all doing very well. At the age of 19, Itachi was halfway through his second year at the family's military headquarters. He really enjoyed his job, and was able to be at home most of the time.

Kane, 17, had just finished high school and was working in one of the Uchiha Cooperate branches. She loved the independence almost as much as she loved her boyfriend Dan.

Sasuke and Akina, 15, were almost done with their sophomore year of high school. While they were doing well, their hearts were also broken. Riki, their beloved brother, was missing. The day of his fifteenth birthday, he ran away. He could not be found and had them both very worried.

Oten and Kida, almost thirteen, were about to enter their final year of middle school. Both couldn't wait to start high school.

Yuuri, 7, had grown into a baseball fanatic. With his father being the President, the American people were overjoyed that he loved the classic pastime.

L, 6, was startlingly smart. He could do Kane's math homework for her. Mikoto had tried to get him good tutors, but he was learning so quickly that he was outgrowing them.

Wataru, her beautiful youngest, was 2. He was a sweet but stubborn boy who adored his parents.

As she rested in her husband's arms, Mikoto thought about how much her life had changed. Two decades had passed since she married Fugaku. Fugaku was dead, as was her sister and brother-in-law, her new husband lost his wife, her other brother-in-law was missing, she had lost her new brother-in-law, and her sister-in-law had married her brother. She had also lost a nephew. Yet she had gained 10 beautiful Uchiha children and four great step-children. She also gained two new nieces and nephews.

She was now Regent to the Uchiha Cooperation, as well as First Lady of the United States. She went from being the wife of the head of the Uchiha Family to being a powerful, world acknowledged, powerful woman.

This journey hadn't been easy. But to end up here, in the arms of her high school sweetheart, talking business with her brother and his wife, she would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Every cloud has a silver lining. To find yours, you have to read the messages in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So we've reached the end of this story. A surprising number of you liked this story, which is awesome! **maxridelover**, you are awesome. In fact, you give me hope that people actually read my stuff. Thanks for existing and being awesome. If you think I did good with this, the sequel will blow your mind ;) Someday, when I'm not pulling my hair out, I'll edit some of the chapters, but for now, I'm content to just let it bed.

- Kida-Asumi


	27. Chapter 27

Previews for my master piece! Thanks to everyone who has ever read this story. To those of you who read Memoirs of Venus or The Way We Were as well, thanks so much! All of your characters(that are not dead) appear in the following at some point or another. Oh, and to those of you who didn't read The Way We Were because it had yaoi, that's just the first three chapters. I hope to see you all again in Confessions ;)

* * *

><p>Confessions of the Uchiha<p>

Book 1 - Keeping Together

2007 - 2011

Soft sunlight fell across a set of blood red sheets that contained two small boys, ages six and seven. The smaller of the two sat up, staring at the older. His pale and bony hands reached out to gently brush back his bedmate's dark hair.

_How the time passed awayAll the trouble that we gave_

Mikoto gasped and gripped onto her wide-eyed son as Oten came running up, her two year old bouncing on his shoulders, dragging Yuuri and L behind him. Wataru laughed as he was shoved to his mother. Mikoto held him tightly as she glared at a grinning Oten. Sasuke rolled his eyes, picking up Ginkai.

"See you Mom." He waved. Oten nodded, he and Yuuri following.

"I would have caught him if he fell." L murmured in his monotone at her feet. Mikoto half-glared at him, shifting Wataru to her hip and taking his hand.

_And all those day we spent out by the lakeHas it all gone to waste?_

"Did you just call me stupid?" Wataru demanded, dirty gloved hands on his hips.

"No, I said you were less intelligent than myself." L corrected without missing a beat.

"…sometimes I really can't stand you."

_All the promises we madeOne by one they vanished just the same_

"Actually, it's not. It's his baby." Akina admitted, pointing at the green haired male beside Sasuke. The crowd gasped. Her fiancé looked at his feet, then glared at her as he stomped off.

_All the things I still rememberSummers never looked the same_

"Come on Akina." Itachi said softly, offering her his arm. Blinking back tears, she took it gratefully. Squeezing her hand softly, the two followed. The church was full of warm, smiling faces(some with tears running down their faces). Akina smiled as she watched her husband-to-be high five their daughter. To his left stood her other brothers: Sasuke, Oten, Yuuri, and L. He caught her eye, sending a gentle, heart melting smile her way.

_Years go by and time just seems to flyBut the memories remain_

"I want to watch Sherlock Holmes." L said, smiling at his sister. She returned the smile as the rest broke out into an argument over which movie to watch. Looking out the window, her eyes wandered to the clouds.

'_Well Dan, looks like my siblings have kept me grounded today…my first Valentines Day without you…'_ She thought sadly.

"Kane!" Oten muttered impatiently, effectively bringing her back to reality. She laughed as she noticed each of her siblings staring, including Wataru and Hitomi. Maybe, just maybe, life would go on normally. Someday.

_In the middle of SeptemberWe still played out in the rain_

"Kida?" L whispered. Kida bolted awake just as thunderstruck outside, eyes wide. Looking around her room, she froze at the sight of L.

"L?" She questioned. Seeing his shaking frame, she silently lifted her blank, much like how Itachi had for her. L quickly climbed into the covers, curling up close to her.

"I…had a bad dream." He said softly. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"It's okay. I'm here." She replied. He nodded.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, warmth filling her chest. Despite his obvious terror, Kida couldn't help but be giddy by this reminder that she wasn't alone.

_Nothing to lose but everything to gainReflecting now on how things could've beenIt was worth it in the end_

"As long as we have each other…" Kane drawled, sharing a smile with Riki.

"We can get through anything." Akina finished, sending Sasuke a half-smile, their dark eyes still connected. Sasuke chuckled again, allowing his family to comfort him.

_Now it all seems so clearThere's nothing left to fear_

"I swear Ginkai, I will make your life much better than it has been." Itachi swore, pulling him to his side. The boy nodded.

"Thanks Dad." He replied again.

_So we made our way by finding what was realNow the days are so long_

"No. Let me see my baby for payment." He said, holding out his hands expectantly. Akina rolled her eyes, but handed him his daughter anyway. Ren yawned, flopping against his chest as well. L watched them interact, but his mind flew to when Watari had first knocked on the door.

_That summer's moving onReach for something that's already gone_

"Who's to say Riki isn't in on it?" Kane asked darkly.

"Kane." Itachi's suddenly cool voice came out as clearly as if he was in the room. She flinched. "If our brother is anything at all, he is loyal to this family. He knows the Red Tigers have been after us for years. A wild child, he is. A crook, he is not." Itachi said firmly. Kane nodded, her face flushing with flame.

"He abandoned us Itachi. What the hell else am I suppose to think?" She asked dully, collapsing into a chair. Itachi's expression softened. Obito gently squeezed her shoulders.

_All the things I still rememberSummers never look the same_

"That's the last of it." Yuki announced proudly. His two children clapped from beside the Uchiha Family Oak.

"Yay Daddy!" Ren clapped, jumping up and down in excitement. Her four month old brother Yukio beamed, sitting up. Month old Hitomi glanced up from her position on her belly beside her niece and nephew.

"Good job men." Oten said seriously. Kane rolled her eyes as she walked over to them, Dan at her side.

"Bravo everyone. Take care of my man while we females go in and make supper." Kane said, kissing Dan's cheek. Her mother nodded, she and Akina going to retrieve their daughters.

"Food, Mommy?" Ren asked. Akina nodded.

"Yup. You and Hitomi can lick the batters." She promised. Kida chuckled as she followed her mother and sisters.

"And that leaves you with us little man." Yuki said, picking up his son.

"Let's play football guys!" Oten exclaimed, producing a football from nowhere. His male family members nodded.

_Years go by and time just seems to flyBut the memories remain_

"Popo." She smiled, patting the spot on the bench beside her. When he stared at her, she frowned.

"I know. I'm going to ask my mom when we get back." She assured her best friend, smoothing back his, at the moment, dark hair. He liked to keep it that color whenever he was around the Uchiha family. It made him feel like he was apart of them.

_In the middle of SeptemberWe still played out in the rainNothing to lose but everything to gain_

"Miss? Miss!" Turning, her black eyes widened. Before her was a man…holding her purse and an umbrella.

"Thank you!" She breathed, quickly taking the purse from him. He chuckled, quickly covering her and the baby with the umbrella.

"No problem. I was just having coffee inside the store, and when I saw you forgot it, I decided to do the right thing and return it to you." The stranger explained, chuckling as she hastily placed her son in his car seat and wrapped him in a blanket. Turning, she smiled.

_Reflecting now on how things could've beenIt was worth it in the end_

That night, as Popo slept in the armchair in her room, and her infant slept beside her in his crib, Kida climbed from her bed. Wincing slightly at her muscle's protests, she walked over to her baby. Looking down at him, she smiled sadly and picked him up. Sitting down in the nearby rocking chair, she cuddle her son close, smiling down at him.

"Hey little guy. I'm your Mommy." She whispered, kissing his forehead. He grunted in his sleep. Chuckling, Kida watched him sleep for a few minutes.

"Looks like it will be just you and me until your Daddy returns, my baby. I hope that this is okay with you. Someday, I know your Daddy will return to us." She promised. Standing, she walked over to the window. She smiled as the pale moonlight accented his features.

_Yeah, We knew we had to leave this townBut we never knew when and we never knew howWe would up here the way we are_

"Akina gave birth to carbon copies of her husband. I hope I don't." L said, snuggling closer to his step-father. All of his siblings, both of his nephews, and his niece all stared at L, who ignored them. They all shared a look before deciding to pretend they never heard that.

"To answer you question, they are." Yuki said to his sister in law, before L could be questioned. When Yukio began to whine, Yuki planted a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

_We knew we had to leave this townBut we never knew when and we never knew how_

"Fantastic. Sign away." She said. The twins complied.

"I now pronounce you Co-Heads of the Uchiha family and Corporation." Kosuke said warmly, clapping both on their shoulders. Akina smiled, standing up and hugging her grandmother as the media began to take pictures.

"Now all you have to do is move into the complex." Lin said cheerfully. The twins shared a look. This move would most certainly be an adventure.

_All the things I still rememberSummers never look the same_

"Welcome ladies and Popo!" Riki smiled warmly as his little sister's friends climbed into their mini-van after Kida.

"Riki!" Miyako Harada exclaimed happily, patting his shoulder.

"I hope you're well." Hikari Inuzuka added.

"Yada, yada. Hurry it up." Oten grumped, climbing into the front seat. Popo and Hanabi Hyuga climbed in after them, shutting the door. Those four people were the close friends of the baby Uchiha girl, and would be staying with the family for the next week.

_Years go by and time just seems to flyBut the memories remain_

"Un Yu!" Aiden babbled, reaching for the phone. Riki gwuaffed as Kane snorted.

"Is that Itachi in the reflection?" She asked. Kida squinted, then nodded.

"Looks like it. Wonder why he's in there?" She wondered.

"Only three weeks away? Wow. Time sure does fly. Baby number three." She said, awed. Kida nodded.

_In the middle of SeptemberWe still played out in the rain_

"Sure you can handle it?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded, eyes glowing with anticipation. Before he could toss her, the doorbell rang. Ren sighed her disappointment as Sasuke situated her on his hip.

"Let me get that real quick." He said, walking over to the door. Ren nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Shooting her a reassuring smile, he pulled open the door.

What he saw made that smile slip off his face.

"Ren. Why don't you go back inside and make sure Yukio doesn't get into the silver wear drawer again?" Sasuke asked as he sat his niece down. Ren nodded, smiling up at the person on her front steps.

"Hi Aunt Sakura!" She chirped, running into the house. Sakura chuckled, waving after her. Sasuke frowned, closing the door behind him. Sakura looked at her hands, which were resting on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Sasuke." She greeted him.

_Nothing to lose but everything to gainReflecting now on how things could've beenIt was worth it in the end_

Minato Uzumaki yawned as he entered his house. After dropping his coat and shoes into the hall closet, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Walking in, he smiled softly.

In the middle of his bed, Kane and L were curled up together. Akina had her arms wrapped around Kane, and Kida had her's wrapped around L. Mikoto was on Akina's other side, and Itachi was on Kida's. Chuckling, he quietly closed the door and went to sleep in Kida's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lyrics: September by Daughtry


End file.
